L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ginji, jeune Empereur dévoué corps et âme à son peuple ne s'imagine pas que des jours sombres son à venir pour son royaume, ni même que son destin s'apprête à entrée en collision avec un être qui lui est opposé en tout. AU, BxG
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Couples : BanxGinji (évidement), JûbeixKazuki, KagamixHimiko, AkabanexBan (à leur façon) MakubexxLes Dauphins…et puis d'autres…**

**Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Fantaisie, Aventure, et je vais essayer de faire de l'humour…mais je ne garanti rien.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Get Backers je crois que ça se saurait…**

**Petite Note : Vous pensiez que jetais partie ? Et ben non, je reviens de temps en temps, on n'oublie pas Get Backers comme ça (même si je ne m'y consacrerais plus aussi exclusivement qu'avant). Voila, s'est donc cette fic qui l'emporte, même si j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Prologue : Le royaume des cinq.**

Une main innocente souleva légèrement le rideau d'une fenêtre de la belle calèche qui parvenait enfin à la dernière partie de son voyage.

Elle ne contenait qu'un seul occupant, poussé par la curiosité quant la lumière dans l'habitacle avait changé, il s'était risqué à braver l'interdit en s'exposant au plein jour.

"Majesté !" et il ne tarda pas à ce faire prendre, "Si vous ne restez pas caché, je ne peux garantir votre sécurité." Gronda un homme. Celui ci se tenait à côté du chauffeur fixant durement le petit bout de rideau soulevé. On voyait pourtant bien dans ses étranges yeux d'or qu'il ne voulait pas à mal, abordant une chaleur presque paternel pour la personne à qu'il il s'adressait.

"Mais enfin Teshimine, nous sommes presque arrivé…" On pouvait deviner une moue boudeuse dans le ton qu'avait utilisé le souverain.

Le dénommé Teshimine passa une main dans ses cheveux d'argent, amusé par l'attitude de son jeune Empereur. "Ne discutez pas," répondit-il avec un sourire, imaginant déjà la tête que faisait son protégé.

Et il n'avait pas tord. La tête blonde de l'Empereur retomba sur le siège couvert de velours, une moue boudeuse agrémentant son doux visage fin et bien dessiné. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 où 20 ans, des cheveux couleur soleil en bataille remonté sur son front dégageant un mince cercle d'or, preuve de son haut statut. Le jeune tira la langue à son ministre, profitant qu'il ne puise pas le voir.

Ginji, c'était le nom de ce jeune homme, bailla ouvertement, très ennuyé par ce voyage trop long à son goût. Cela eu pour effet de tiré une larme de son œil, embuant a couleur chocolat au lait de celui ci, il l'essuya d'une de ses longues manches encombrant, ne laissant pas voir ses mains…mais c'était le costume d'apparat. Les différentes couches de soie lui pesait lourd et la ceinture obi n'était ni facile à mettre ni facile à retiré, les tons était aux couleurs de sa famille, or, blanc, vert et terre. Il détestait porter toute ses "fanfreluches", mais il le devait, oui c'était le protocole, que dirait le peuple ?

C'était aussi pour le protocole qu'il faisait ce voyage. Ginji était l'Empereur d'un vaste royaume, Mugenjô…le royaume était si vaste qu'il lui était impossible de le gouverné seul, aucun mortel ne saurait accomplir une telle prouesse. Ce pourquoi une fois par ans, il se rendait dans chaque province de son royaume, se tenant proche des ses habitants.

Le blond souri en pensant à chacune des provinces du royaume, toute tellement différentes, toutes tellement riches et de chaque prince qui l'aidait dans sa tâche.

Lui gouvernait la capitale au centre de tout, de haut mûrs noirs entourait la capitale "Lower Town", car les plaines alentours étaient invivables, fréquemment frappé par des orages aussi violent que soudain, Ginji assurait protection et bien être à tout ceux qui le désirait. Il y en avait encore qui se demandait pourquoi elle restait la ville la plus peuplé malgré un milieu si hostile, mais ces détracteurs ne disaient plus rien après avoir vu le sourire de l'Empereur

Au Sud, il y avait l'océan, les villages de pêcheurs et les ports de commerce, sa capitale était la ville de Dolphiné où régnait le plus jeune des princes. Makubex était tout juste âgé de 15 ans, il était d'une intelligence particulière et était donc de ce fait le stratège du royaume. Mais il arrivait qu'il passe des journées entière à regardé les vagues et la nuit les étoiles. C'était sans doute le préférer de Ginji, peut être parce qu'ils avaient ce rêve en commun…Le jeune Empereur revenait de sa visite chez lui, il lui en était resté une étrange sensation.

Et puis il y avait L'Ouest et ses hautes montagnes, les grandes vallées abritaient moines et monastères plus que des villes et des villages, ils étaient les premiers à voir le soleil, astre cher à Ginji. Le prince Masaki, également chef spirituel était comme un père pour le blond, il était d'ailleurs très proche de son tuteur et premier ministre Teshimine, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit, partageant quelque chose qui échappait au blond. Mais c'était selon eux, parce qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre.

Au Nord se trouvaient les hauts plateaux, bordé de rizières et ou le fleuve était le plus riche en limon assurant une culture florissante, l'élevage du ver à soie d'une très grande qualité s'exportait bien au delà du continent, le peuple de ses terres était très traditionnaliste et formait les meilleurs généraux de l'armée royale. La beauté du prince de ces terres était colportée jusque dans les pays sans noms. Sans nul doute, le prince Kazuki n'avait pas d'égal en grâce et en élégance ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'il était l'un des plus grand guerrier que Ginji ait connu.

Enfin il y avait la grande forêt de l'Est où ce trouvait actuellement le jeune souverain. Un vaste monde sauvage où les gens vivaient au sein même des arbres, le prince Shido était le plus aimée de son peuple ayant mit fin à une guerre millénaire entre clan…

La guerre…Ginji se renfrogna, tentant de freiné les mauvais souvenirs qui refaisait surface, c'était peine perdu…car il y avait eu la guerre, difficile à croire qu'il y avait encore vingt ans le pays tout entier y était plongé, ravagé sans cesse de l'intérieure…mais c'était du passé, pas depuis que Ginji avait prit le pouvoir à l'âge de 12 ans. Pourtant le mal était fait et chacun des princes avaient énormément perdu. Ginji n'avait jamais eu la joie de connaitre ses parents. Kazuki avait vu sa famille massacré sous ses yeux par un clan adverse. Masaki, qui était le plus vieux, ne revenait jamais dessus. Shido avait longtemps été exilé de sa terre natale bien aimée. Et enfin Makubex…en fait Makubex était juste différent…

Et voila pourquoi chaque année Ginji entreprenait ce voyage long et fatiguant emprunt de protocole et de traditions qu'il se devait de respecter même qui cela ne lui plaisait guère, parce qu'il avait conclu un pacte tout les cinq, tant qu'ils vivraient, ils feraient tout leur possible pour qu'une telle infamie qu'était la guerre ne se reproduise pas…même si cela devrait leur couté la vie. Personne d'autre que les cinq amis ne connaissaient le pacte qui les liait.

Le jeune blond aurait bien sûr préféré rendre visite à ses amis dans d'autres circonstances, aurait aimé pourvoir rester le temps qu'il le désirait pour de vrai vacances, mais même lui savait qu'il y existait un temps pour chaque chose, et la n'était pas le temps à l'amusement. Ce soir il y aurait un bal donné en son honneur, demain il n'aurait pas le temps de se reposé qu'il devra recevoir les doléances du peuple en compagnie de Shido, puis après quelque formalités d'usages, il repartirait, sans même se reposé.

C'était ainsi, il devra juste attendre avec impatiente, le moment ou ce sera au tour de ses amis de se réunir à la capitale.

Ginji ne réalisa qu'il s'était endormie que quant Teshimine le soma de se réveillé, le blond cligna des yeux, rencontrant ceux fauves de son premier ministre et le sourire qui les accompagnait.

"Nous y sommes majesté." Fit-il calmement.

Mais son protéger était comme à son habitude, survolté et sursauta et bondit hors de la calèche sans même bien prendre le temps d'émerger de sa petite sieste. Manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les longueurs de sa robe d'apparat, Ginji titubas avant de relever lentement la tête vers l'immensité du palais qui l'accueillait.

Du centre de la cours où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait se laissé d'admirer l'architecture si particulière du lieu, il ne cessait jamais d'être étonné à chaque fois qu'il y venait. Le palais était niché au plein cœur de la forêt, creusé à même la falaise surplombant le grand lac Shiki, baignant le tout dans la lumière du soleil. Ginji prêta l'oreille et entendit le clapotis apaisant de l'eau, le chant des oiseaux. Deux grand arbres centenaires, non, probablement millénaires, s'entrecroisait en un nœud complexe et sculpté pour formé l'arcade de la porte d'entrée…tout dans se palais épousait la nature, fait de bois et de pierres, éternelle et à la fois éphémère.

Teshimine profita de l'inattention du blond pour réajuster son costume, défroissant les manches et resserrant la ceinture, alors que les serviteurs de Shido débarrassaient déjà la calèche.

"Vous devriez faire plus attention majesté."

"ET toi tu es trop mère poule Teshimine, je ne suis plus un bébé." Fit le roi en riant légèrement.

Le ministre soupira, ah, si son maître savait ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Un groupe de daims traversa la cours comme si de rien n'était, retournant dans la profondeur de la forêt.

Ginji s'avança alors vers les deux arbres géant, laissant ses longues manches accompagner son mouvement gracieux, les motifs compliqué de son vêtements ondulant au grès de se pas, c'était agréable de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Il se serait surement étiré d'une façon indécente si il n'avait pas aperçu le meilleur ami et second du prince Shido, Teshimine, qui marchait toujours à une bonne distance derrière lui, ne lui aurait jamais pardonné qu'il se déshonore de la sorte.

"Emishi !" fit le souverain en tendant ses mains recouvertes de tissus, il chercha du regard mais ne trouva pas le prince qui était sensé l'accueillir chaleureusement comme à son habitude. "Mais où es Shido ?" prononça il avant de pouvoir ce retenir.

Emishi semblait avoir revêtus ses beau habits à la hâte, quelques plis en témoignant, sa queue de cheval retenant ses cheveux bruns roux était un peut lâche et quelque mèches tombaient sur son visage déjà couvert par des lunettes criarde. Ginji ne blâmait pas son mauvais goût, loin de là, Emishi avait toujours sût le faire rire. Il se gratta la tête un peut nerveusement, affichant un sourire gêné.

"Majesté, Empereur Ginji, vous avez fait bon voyage ? Shido à eu…un petit contre temps."

Ginji grimaça, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre de suite à la courtoisie du serviteur, mais quelque chose le retint, pourquoi Emishi avait il de larges griffures qui lui barrait la joue et un bleu de l'autre coté, que ce passait il ici ?

Mais à peine eu il le temps de faire cette réflexion qu'il y eu un grand brui suivit d'une espèce de cris animal, Ginji eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une large forme boire et blanche courant à quatre pattes dans le couloir de l'entrée…et cette chose fonçait droit sur lui.

"TRÉSOR REVIENT ICI !"

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de se retrouvé violement plaqué au sol.

TBC.


	2. chap 1 : Le prince sauvage

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Couples : BanxGinji (évidement), JûbeixKazuki, KagamixHimiko, AkabanexBan (à leur façon) MakubexxLes Dauphins…et puis d'autres…**

**Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Fantaisie, Aventure, et je vais essayer de faire de l'humour…mais je ne garanti rien.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Get Backers je crois que ça se saurait…**

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 1 : Le prince sauvage**

"AAAAAHHHHH IL A TUER L'EMPEREUR !!!!" le cri extrêmement aigu d'Emishi fit écho dans le palais.

Les serviteurs se retournèrent, alerté, Teshimine sembla sur le point de s'évanouir, tandis que Ginji, plaqué au sol par une lourde créature, se mit à rire à pleins poumons.

"Trésor !" le prince Shido débarqua commençant tout de suite à essayé de retiré l'animal avant qu'il n'étouffe son souverain.

Mais la boule de poil ne se laissa pas faire, trop content de pouvoir lécher allègrement le visage d'un jeune blond hilare, chatouillé au delà du supportable. Ce ne fit que lorsque que Teshimine se repris et vint prêter main forte que Emishi en fit de même, leurs efforts conjugué permettant enfin de libérer le pauvre Ginji.

"Majesté, vous n'avez rien ?" le ministre aida immédiatement Ginji à se relevé. Il était bien sûr évident que celui-ci était toujours prit de fou rire, il regardait tendrement l'animal, maintenant dans les bras de Shido.

C'était comme un ourson mais, plus rond, ça n'avait pas la robe brune non plus, mai une robe blanche et noire, une toute petite truffe à l'air douce, et des airs tout pataud. Il se faisait réprimandé par le prince Shido, celui-ci faisant passer son message à travers ses yeux gris perçant, il avait aussi des cheveux noirs de jais retenu hors de son visage par un bandeau blanc où d'étranges motifs tribaux étaient tracés. Sa carrure était plus dense que celle de Ginji au d'Emishi, il était plus grand aussi. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bestial chez Shido.

"Je suis content de te voir enfin Shido." Fit Ginji en caressant légèrement la tête de l'animal.

Un peut perturber, peut être intimidé, Shido fit un mouvement de la tête. "M-moi de même Ginji…"

"Trésor c'est ça ? Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui s'il te plait, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas à mal."

Shido regarda trésor et le remonta dans ses bras, le portant comme si il était un gros bébé. "Je ne sait plus quoi faire avec lui, il n'écoute rien."

Emishi sourit, quant Ginji était là, Shido s'ouvrait d'avantage aux êtres humains, même si il faisait un effort visible. D'ordinaire il devait parler bien assez pour eux d'eux, quant Ginji était là, il avait plus le loisir de dire des âneries.

"J'ai vraiment cru qu'il vous avait bouffé."

"La ferme Emishi !" bien sûr Shido savait toujours l'ouvrir pour lui gueuler dessus…

L'étrange ourson émit un adorable petit couinement et tendit la patte vers Ginji.

"Il veut monter dans tes bras, Ginji." fit le prince.

Teshimine s'interposa, ne laissa pas le temps à Ginji de répondre.

"C'est un animal sauvage ! Je ne permettrais pas que cet ours ait l'occasion de blesser l'Empereur !" s'exclama t-il.

"En fait c'est un bébé panda, il est inoffensif.... juste turbulent." Shido grogna légèrement alors que le gros bébé s'agitait dans ses bras. Ginji regarda Teshimine avec ses yeux mouillés auxquels on ne peut résister faisant une adorable petite moue. Le ministre soupira, et fit un signe de main résigné pour montré son accord. Contenant sa joie, Ginji tendis les bras pour recevoir l'animal. Shido le lui passa et le souverain plia légèrement sous le poids de Trésor. En fait il avait l'air beaucoup moins lourd quant c'était Shido qui le portait.

Le petit panda blottit sa truffe dans le coup de l'Empereur, alors que celui si passait, comme il le pouvait, les doigts dans sa douce fourrure.

"Il aime vraiment ton odeur." fit Shido, il en avait souvent été témoin, pourtant le jeune prince était toujours étonné de voir à quel point Ginji plaisait aux animaux.

"Ne devrait-il pas retourné avec sa maman ?" demanda Ginji pour qui l'animal bien que très mignon et doux commençait à peser sur ses bras.

Shido se renfrogna et Emishi qui discutait du voyage avec Teshimine, se tourna vers lui, ses yeux ne montraient plus de sourire.

"Comme beaucoup d'animaux ici...il est orphelin."

Ginji prit un air triste et le meilleur ami du prince décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

"Nous avons tout le temps pour parler de ça ! Mais sa majesté à fait un long voyage, ne devrait il pas se reposé avant les festivités de ce soir ?" fit il avec de grands mouvements théâtraux.

Shido reprit l'animal des mains de Ginji, celui ci protesta mais le bond le calma d'une caresse sur la tête et d'un beau sourire. "Emishi te conduira dans ta chambre, un bain t'a été préparé, si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouvé...mais je risque d'être un peut occuper avec les préparatifs..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Shido, peut être Teshimine pourrait il te prêter main forte ?" Ginji se tourna lentement vers son protecteur avec un sourire si faux que l'on voyait bien qu'il cherchait juste à avoir un moment tranquille...sans doute pour faire des bêtises avec Emishi, pensa l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui n'était pas dupe.

Mais Teshimine du bien reconnaître, vu l'état de fatigue évident du prince Shido, que son aide ne serait pas de trop. Avec un soupire et avoir obtenu la promesse de Ginji qu'il ne ferait rien de dangereux, l'homme disparu dans les longs couloirs aux décors tribaux à la suite du prince.

Emishi attendit que les deux rabat-joie ne soient plus en vue et lança, "Bon ! Vous voulez prendre votre bain maintenant, où bien cela vous tente de faire un tours aux cuisines ?"

La réponse du blond se fit par un immense sourire gourmand.

Ooooo

Emishi ne comprenait pas, ça faisait bien une demi-heure que Ginji s'empiffrait en écoutant ses blagues et en regardant ses pitreries et il ne riait toujours pas, est ce que le petit Empereur serait déprimé ? Si c'était le cas, il se devait d'y remédier

"Attend ! Attend et celle là ! Quel est le comble pour un dentiste ?"

Ginji cligna des yeux,

"C'est de vivre dans un palais !"

Ginji cligna à nouveau des yeux alors qu'Emishi riait encore de sa blague.

"Toujours pas, bon, quel est l'animal le plus lourd ?"

Ginji avala un gros morceau de steak. Secouant la tête pour montrer qu'il donnait sa langue au chat.

"C'est le gros blaireau !"*

"...pas comprit." souffla Ginji.

Emishi se dégonfla, tombant lourdement sur la table avec un soupire. Ginji était désespérant, mais ce n'était pas tout.

"J'aimerais qu'Amon soit là...au moins avec lui, on vous aurait fait rire..." il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Ginji se souvenait de Amon Natsuki, il était le cousin de Shido et intendant du palais ainsi que le partenaire de farce favori d'Emishi, un grand blond assez élégant...mais en fait tout aussi amusant que le brun-roux aux lunettes. Il était vrai que Ginji ne s'était pas inquiété de son absence, croyant qu'il avait lui aussi fort à faire avec les préparatifs, les paroles d'Emishi piquèrent sa curiosité.

"Amon n'est pas au palais ? Il sera la au moins ce soir ?" ça aurait déplus au bond de ne pas avoir put au moins lui dire bonjours.

"Non, il est parti accompagné les Kiryudos, il doit s'assurer que chaque invité sera présent cette fois."

Ginji grimaça et sa fourchette racla bruyamment le fond de son assiette quant il entendit prononcer le nom du clan Kiryudo. Un clan puissant du royaume du prince Shido, il était difficile d'avoir tout les représentant significatif, leur chef Kabuto s'opposait encore à Shido il y a quelque année, en revanche, Ginji voyait toujours l'homme à ses anniversaire, il ne reconnaissait en fait que ça souveraineté. Mais la plupart était venu l'année dernière...au oui, Ginji ne s'en souvenait que très bien. Quant il était petit, il avait trouvé les filles de dame Néphile mignonnes, Kagegumo et Tobigumo mais aujourd'hui elle lui faisait peur, tout comme la mère. Il se prit à espérer que Amon puisse ramener le mari cette fois, qu'elles se contiennent un peut...

"Teshimine à dit que je ne devais pas m'approcher de ses nia…nymphi-nympha, je sais plus trop quoi."Ginji avait parlé à haute voix sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Nymphomanes ? !" Termina Emishi pour lui, n'en revenant pas qu'un homme intègre et ancré dans les bonnes manières ait osé prononcer un tel mot devant Ginji.

"C'est ça, oui, il a dit qu'elles étaient dangereuses pour ma pureté !"

Face au commentaire le brun ne put retenir son éclat de rire. "Je le pense aussi !" ajouta il quant il eu un peut reprit son souffle.

Emishi s'en voulu un peut d'avoir laissé le blond avec ses furies l'année dernière, il se promit intérieurement que ce soir il boira moins et qu'il ferait plus attention au blond. "Vous êtes trop innocent, Ginji-sama."

Ginji sembla s'offusquer de son commentaire, les sourcils froncés il répondit. "Ne crois pas que je ne savait pas ce qu'elle me voulait...c'est juste que...juste que... je ne suit pas prêt pour ça voilà !"

Le rire d'Emishi reparti de plus belle, mais l'Empereur sourit, entrainé par sa bonne humeur.

Ooooo

Ginji se laissa choir sur le grand lit de sa chambre. Étouffant un gémissement dans un coussin, il le sera ensuite dans ses bras. Le blond était épuisé, mais il lui restait encore tant à faire. Faisant appel à toute son courage, il quitta le plaid chaud et confortable qui recouvrait le lit dont il savait qu'il ne passerait que quelque petites heures dedans.

Avec tout le mal qui était du à son rang, il commença à se dévêtir, préférant faire ce genre de chose tout seul, réminiscence de l'époque où il n'était qu'un enfant des rues que son protecteur cachait des assassins voulant éliminer le seul héritier légitime du trône. Ginji mit bien un quart d'heure rien qu'a défaire la partie haute de son costume, le temps pour un serviteur de réchauffé son bain, comme il l'avait demandé.

Il déposa son vêtement sur la console fait du même bois massif que son lit et chercha dans la grande armoire gravée ceux qu'il devrait mettre pour le bal de ce soir. C'était le costume tribal de la région, bien plus coloré que son vêtement de voyage, bien plus complexe également, mais surement beaucoup plus facile à mettre.

Le costume était composé d'une longe robe violette fermé par une ceinture couleur nuage au reflet bleus, un pantalon écru pour ses jambes déjà paré par de hautes bottes de fourrures. Il devait également porté des plumes autour de son cou, trois plumes blanches et rouges séparer par des perles en bois d'ébène. Ginji le posa sur le lit en souriant, il aimait vraiment cette tenu, elle était fait pour qu'on le vois.

Ne portant qu'un sous-vêtement il entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, n'y voyant aucuns serviteurs et constatant l'eau fumante qui s'échappait de la grande baignoire en bambou, Ginji entra dans la pièce laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Trouvant l'eau du bain à son goût, il se laissa fondre dedans avec un soupir d'aise. Ginji fit bougé l'eau sous ses doigts,se reposant enfin, baignant dans les sels de bains et huiles parfumée qui avaient été ajouté dans l'eau, il sentit sa main et fit un "humm" appréciateur. Il n'y avait qu'au palais de Shido qu'on faisait les meilleurs savons naturels.

Ginji laissa allé sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, fermant les yeux pour se laisser allé complètement. Enfin...

_Ginji s'éveilla soudainement, sursautant, mais il n'était plus dans son bain. Il faisait chaud, il y avait trop de lumière pour ses yeux. Ginji sentit un liquide sur sa tempe, il y porta la main, c'était rouge, c'était du sang, son sang. Un vent de panique le prit, il ne savait pas où il était, ce qu'il faisait, ni même pourquoi il était blessé, de plus il ne pouvait pas se relevé._

_Une porte apparu devant lui, une immense porte arborant pour motif un grand œil bleu, un bleu couleur d'océan. Ginji ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit rassuré par cet œil, alors que le dessin en lui même n'inspirai pas confiance. Il se calma, regardant l'apparition en souriant. Puis des bras l'enlacèrent par derrières, l'attirant contre une poitrine chaude, une poitrine masculine. Ginji se sentit si bien, comme jamais au par avant, il se laissa aller contre cette poitrine._

_C'est alors qu'il senti de douces lèvres contre son oreille, elles bougèrent lentement au rythme des mots qui étaient prononcé..._

_"Je te protègerait...toujours..."_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, réveillant Ginji brutalement. Négligeant le fait qu'il avait probablement failli ce noyer et qu'il avait inondé la pièce en se redressant dans son bain, le blond porta une main à son cœur, le sentant palpité avec allégresse sous sa paume.

"Quel étrange rêve..." murmura t-il

Les coups à la porte reprirent de plus bel, le faisant redescendre sur terre. "Majesté ? Vous n'avez rien ? J'ai entendu un bruit." ce n'était que Teshimine.

"Je vais bien, je me suis simplement assoupi." lança Ginji alors qu'il s'enveloppait dans une robe de chambre duveteuse.

Il ouvrit la porte à Teshimine qui l'attendait avec un air concerné sur le visage. "Vous continuez à vous assoupir constamment ? Je vais finir par croire que votre santé n'est plus aussi bonne..." fit-il, un éclat d'inquiétude naissant dans ses yeux.

"Ce n'est que la fatigue du voyage... Alors, les préparatifs avances ?" Ginji tenta de changer de sujet le plus vite possible, il n'avait pas envi de parlé de sa fatigue récente.

"Tout sera prêt pour ce soir, mais ma présence et plus que nécessaire. Je passais juste voir si tout allait bien." Et cela sembla avoir fonctionné.

Le blond sourit en montrant qu'il avait tout bien soigneusement préparé. "Comme tu le vois, je sais me débrouiller."

Teshimine acquiesça, passant tout de même en revus que Ginji n'ait rien oublié. Puis il fixa le blond, posant une main sur son épaule. Son regard d'ambre plongea dans celui noisette de Ginji, cherchant une réponse muette à une question qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir. "Ginji…tu sais…non ce n'est rien…" mais il s'arrêta la, n'arrivant pas proprement à formuler ce qu'il ressentait.

Emishi frappa à la porte resté ouverte, encore essoufflé d'avoir probablement couru dans tout le palais.

"Ahhh ! Quelle chance…huff…que vous soyez tout les deux." Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et tendit un petit bout de papier portant le sceau de la famille impériale. "Un message urgent vient d'arriver par pigeon voyageur."

Teshimine prit la missive et l'ouvrit alors que les deux plus jeunes en profitaient pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Mais il fut plus rapide à lire qu'eux et rangea le mot avant même que Ginji n'ai lu les deux premières lignes. Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir lentement, sa main touchant le début de barbe qu'il avait sur le menton.

"Il semblerait que le roi de Shinjuku veuille avancer la date du traité de commerce, il sera là dans trois jour." Fit-il gravement.

La réaction de Ginji fut immédiate, ce traité était des plus importants pour la politique externe du pays. "Quoi ! Mais il nous faut presque deux jours de voyage pour retourner à la capitale !"

"Je le sait, il nous faudra partir au plus tôt demain matin…"

"Mais…et les doléances ?" interrogea Ginji, très concerné par les problèmes de son peuple.

"Vous pouvez toujours les écourtées, les gens comprendrons si nous leur expliquons." Intervient Emishi.

Le souverain et le ministre le fixèrent étrangement, considérant l'affirmation.

Ginji hocha finalement la tête, "Je suis d'accord, faisons comme ça."

"Alors je vais prévenir Shido." Emishi commença à partir dans le couloir quant Teshimine reprit, "Attend je viens avec toi. A tout à l'heure Ginji."

Ginji fit un signe de la main et attendit que les brut de pas sûr le sol en granit ne s'estompe avant de fermer la porte, il était temps pour lui de ce préparer. Ginji se figea quant il percuta pleinement quelque chose...Teshimine avait été familier avec lui pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, pourtant une autre réalisation fit de l'ombre à celle ci, on dirait bien qu'il ne pourra pas passé du temps seul avec ses amis cette année...

Ooooo

Shido avait réussi sa fête une fois de plus. D'année en année, elles étaient toujours plus belles. Les gens se rassemblait dans l'immense jardin en plein cœur du palais, une scène était monté sur laquelle trouvait musiciens et amuseurs. La populace invité croisait la noblesse et les animaux curieux qui venait voir et chapardé un peut au buffet. Les odeurs de nourritures se mêlait au odeurs de fleurs exotiques, et de forêt rendant l'atmosphère un peut enivrante

Ginji n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'assoir, invité d'honneur, il devait salué tout les autres invitées, alors que Shido restait introuvable. Emishi passait de temps en temps pour s'assurer que personne ne lui cossait du torts puis retourna faire des pitrerie sur scène avec son ami Amon, il avait bien besoin qu'on lui remonte le morale car il avait échoué dans sa mission t n'avait put ramener Kabuto...d'ailleurs Ginji n'avait pas encore vue dame Néphile non plus, il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose...

Teshimine, lui, était lui même très occupée par d'autres invités et lançait de temps un temps un sourire à Ginji.

Soudain, le son d'un instrument retenti et la plupart se tournèrent vers la scène d'où provenait cette mélodie , le brouhaha des discutions se taris, tous semblait prit par la musique et se mirent à danser aux son des vibrations des cordes du violon. Une jeune fille au long cheveux noirs jouait de l'instrument avec finesse et volupté, captivant l'attention, ses yeux clôt montrait sa concentration alors que sa robe bleu chatoyante voletait dans la brise du soir. Elle était si petite et si frêle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle aurait put se briser si le vent devenait trop fort.

Ginji sourit en la reconnaissant, C'était Madoka, la fiancé du prince Shido. Cherchant du regard, il trouva le brun la où il s'attendait qu'il soit, tout prêt de la scène à contemplé sa douce. Le blond fit un sourire triste, toute la soirée il avait souhaité lui parler, mais maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'avait plus le cœur à l'interrompre.

Shido avait ce regard perdu et se sourire rêveur qu'avaient les amoureux, Ginji n'avait jamais connu une telle chose et était un peut jaloux. Teshimine ne cessait depuis peut de lui dire que le temps pour lui était bientôt venu de prendre une épouse. Ginji était l'Empereur, il n'y avait pas de place pour la romance dans sa vie...

Profitant que l'attention générale ne soit plus sur lui, Ginji s'éclipsa, loin de la foule. Le blond ne se stoppa que quant il fut dans la pénombre, s'appuyant contre un arbre il fit dos à l'assistance n'importe qui aurait put croire qu'il se cachait.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Ginji ?"

Étonnamment, Shido l'avait suivi alors que l'on entendait encore la musique de Madoka qui se diffusait entre les arbres. Le brun avait immanquablement remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas habituel chez son souverain, alors quant il l'avait vu disparaître pendant le concert il s'était trouvé intrigué. Il avait alors fixé Madoka, la jeune violoniste dont les yeux n'avaient jamais vu le monde fit une signe de tête pour montré qu'elle avait comprit, aussitôt il s'était lancé à la poursuite de Ginji.

Ginji ne bougea pas quant Shido lui fit face, son regard insistant pour une réponse. Soutenant le regard perçant de son amis, Ginji fini par capitulé, passant une main dans ses cheveux blond, il dit.

"Je réfléchissait juste un peut trop, Teshimine veut me marier..."

Shido fit un sourire u peut idiot, les humains étaient si compliqué.

"Je voulait te confier Trésor, ne sera suffisant comme substitut, non ?" plaisanta Shido.

Les yeux de Ginji brillèrent à l'idée que Shido lui face confiance pour prendre soin du bébé panda, mais il se devait de faire une remarque. "Tu blague comme Emishi."

Puis il se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire alors que ce n'était même pas vraiment amusant. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, Ginji reprit la conversation plus sérieusement.

"J'aurais aimé pourvoir rester plus longtemps...je voulait te parler."

"Hum ? Les affaires du royaume sont plus importantes." fit Shido insistant Ginji à continué.

"Oui, et de toute façon je m'aperçoit que ce que j'avais à dire n'était pas si important, c'est peut être moi qui me faisait des idée."

Ginji se remémora sa visite dans la capitale du royaume de Makubex, celle qui avait précéder sa visite dans la province de Shido. Le jeune garçon avait toujours été étrange et dans un monde qui lui était propre, mais cette fois...Ginji ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses yeux fuyant, son attitude maladroite et son refus à n'importe quel divertissement que lui avait proposer son souverain. Makubex avait passé tout le temps libre du séjour de Ginji dans sa tour d'observatoire observant le ciel avec cette étrange chose qu'il appelait télescope.

"S'est Makubex, c'est ça ?" fit Shido se retournant vers le lieu de fête.

Les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent, "Comment le sait tu ?"

"Je l'ai vu récemment, il avait cette étrange odeur qui le suivait partout...ce n'était pas normal...je me douterait que tu remarquerait." c'était l'étrange façon qu'avait Shido d'expliquer la situation.

"J'ai...J'ai l'impression qu'il cache un terrible secret..." formula Ginji, n'ayant jusque là pas put trouvé de mots.

Shido acquiesça, puis posa à Ginji la question qui l'ennuyait toujours. "Et toi es que ton..."autre toi"te cause des soucis." dit il lentement.

Le blond secoua gravement la tête. "Je ne lui laisse aucune chance de me dominer...d'ailleurs ce devrait être la première chose que je ferait en rentrant...tu sait."

Le regard de Shido se fit perçant, pourquoi Ginji plus que quiconque devait il continuer à souffrir des séquelles de le guerre ? Le prince se reprit et se mit en tête de remonté le moral de son souverain et ami. "Bon, es si on retournait faire la fête ? Je connait un buffet que n'attend que toi."

Le sourire de Ginji se fit immédiatement plus brillant. "Est ce que tu fera une démonstration de tes techniques de combat ?"

Shido montra ses dents blanches avec un sourire, "Il faut bien que je rappelle à mon peuple pourquoi je suis leur prince."

Et ses en partageant un léger rire qu'ils retournèrent au prêt des invités, la soirée ne faisait n'était pas encore terminé.

TBC

Note : * Vraiment désolé pour ça, j'ai mangé des carambar...je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...


	3. chap 2 :Les yeux bleus d'un Roi

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Couples : BanxGinji (évidement), JûbeixKazuki, KagamixHimiko, AkabanexBan (à leur façon) MakubexxLes Dauphins…et puis d'autres…**

**Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Fantaisie, Aventure, et je vais essayer de faire de l'humour…mais je ne garanti rien.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Get Backers je crois que ça se saurait…**

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 2 : Les yeux bleus d'un roi**

Du haut de sa tour il entendait les gens dans le port, le chant de goéland et le bruit des vagues se brisant contre les récifs.

Mais ces bruits de vie ne l'attiraient pas, bien au contraire. Cloitré dans la plus haute tour de son château, son télescope et ses maquettes du système solaire lui assurait de toujours gardé un œil sur le ciel. Assit sur le sol, seul quelques mèches grises dépassaient de son bandeau alors que le jeune prince Makubex enfouissait sa tête entre ses genoux replié sur lui. Lentement il releva la tête, ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin étaient embué de larmes, son visage grave, il murmura,

"Est ce que vous me promettez qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal ?"

Il n'y avait pourtant personne d'autre dans la pièce, juste le reflet du prince dans le miroir auquel il tournait le dos. Ça n'empêcha pas une sorte d'échos de voix, comme dématérialisé de lui répondre.

"Ce n'est pas de lui dont nous avons besoin." cette voix était indéfinissable, ni particulièrement masculin, ni particulièrement féminine.

"Alors, je peux vous faire confiance...vous ne détruirez....que lui ?" Makubex se mordit la lèvre, peut sur de la direction dans laquelle il s'engageait.

"C'est ce que nous ferrons..." répondit la voix.

Il y eu quelque minutes d'un silence pesant, je petit génie analysant rapidement ce qu'il pouvait de la situation.

"Alors j'accepte, je ferait ce que vous me demandez." Le prince se releva, droit et fier, se retournant pour faire face au grand miroir.

"Ce ne pourras que vous être bénéfique." mais ce furent les lèvres de son reflet qui bougèrent, déjà orné d'un étrange sourire, alors que Makubex lui même était a bout de nerfs.

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux alors qu'un soupir douloureux le traversa, il ne remarqua pas que son reflet avait disparu.

Oooo

Un grand brun arpentait le hall du plais de l'Empereur, sa courte cape de couleur pourpre bougeait avec ses gracieux mouvements d'épaules. Ses vêtements bleu nuit fermé par trois bandes blanches croisées lui tenait bien trop chaud dans cette atmosphère lourde.

Sur le coup, il avait été impressionné par les hauts murs de pierre noir entourant la capitale, gravé de symboles ancestraux censé repoussé les orages avait dit le voituré. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait vu aucune habitation à des kilomètre à la rondes, n'y même de grand arbres, juste un vaste plaine verdoyantes couverte de rocher éclaté et de fleurs des champs. En comparaison, le palais avait des murs sable et un sol de marbre immaculé, le tout contrasté par des tapisseries rouge vive et or, une douleur pour ses yeux sensibles.

Quant il avait demandé à l'homme qui l'avait conduit ici pourquoi les gens gâchaient un tel espace, celui ci avait tout simplement répondu en riant, que les cieux ne permettait à quiconque de s'établir ici, ces terres étaient sacré, et les voyageurs qui la traversaient devait être équipé. Il montra alors un haut morceau de métal ornant le toit du véhicule et suivit l'espèce de corde cuivrée qui trainait où sol. Et encore, avait insisté le voiturier, quant sa nous tombe dessus, il y a toujours des chances qu'on ne s'en sorte pas...

Le jeune roi trouva ce pays bien étrange.

Mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé et qu'une soudaine tempête grondait à l'extérieure, faisant bourdonné ses oreilles, il ne pouvait plus supporter qu'on le face attendre. Lui un roi de son rang...s'était extrêmement rageant.

"Ban tu m'agace..." un homme roux se tenait non loin de lui, appuyé contre un mur.

Le dénommé Ban se tourna alors vers lui, il ne se souciait plus depuis longtemps de la familiarité de son ministre.

"C'est toi qui me gonfle Paul ! Tu me traine ici, et je dois encore supporté ça ! Tu pouvais pas le signé tout seul ton foutu traité ?"

Le ministre roux remonta les petits cercles noirs qui recouvraient ses yeux avec un soupire, qui aurait cru que ce jeune en face de lui était le roi d'un pays riche et puissant.

"Hélas non, mon roi, Mugenjô et un empire très important, vous ne pouviez faire abstraction de votre présence." Paul espéra que se retour au formalité calmerait un peut l'impétueux Ban.

Au moins, le brun cessa de passé de la droite à la gauche et se fixa en face de plus vieux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt quant une voix féminine retenti,

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre messieurs, Je suis Mizuki Natsumi et je vais vous conduire à la salle du conseil...mais..."

Ban regarda de haut la petite jeune femme au long cheveux noirs et au grand yeux de la même couleur. Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, troublé par l'intensité de son regard. Elle se mit à marché devant eux, les guidant à travers le palais, les deux hommes la suivirent en silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune roi ne la fasse sursauté quant il prit la parole.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt que quelqu'un daigne enfin s'occuper de nous, vous auriez put nous amener quelque chose à boire tout de même, est ce comme cela qu'on traite les invitées dans votre pays ?"

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, son corps tressailli, et Paul pressentit, une fois de plus, le pire.

Elle se tourna lentement vers le souverain, un sérieux sur le visage, ses paroles reflétèrent le calme de ses traits. "Pour qui me prenez vous, est ce que j'ai l'air d'une servante ?" Alors elle désigna ses beau vêtements, un robe noire arrivant à ses genoux gonflé par un voluptueux jupon blanc, l'ensemble terminé d'une veste cintré mettant en valeur une poitrine trop peut visible au goût de Ban. Elle portait également un simple collier dont l'ornement était visiblement une pierre précieuse. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban de soie.

Ban se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis croisa les bras sur son torse. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'une femme pourrait faire d'autre dans un palais."

Natsumi se renfrogna, contenant une rage visible dans son regard. Elle leva les bras, lâchant. "C'est terminé ! Vous n'avez qu'a trouvé une servante pour vous indiqué le chemin, moi j'abandonne ! Vous n'aurez cas vous plaindre à l'Empereur!"

Puis elle les laissa planté dans le couloir, perdu en plein milieux du palais. Ban arqua un sourcil en la voyant partir, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle perde son sang froid celle là...elle avait peut être eu une dure journée, pensa le ministre au courtes boucles rousses. Il aimait bien le caractère de cette petite.

"Ben nous voilà maintenant bien avancé, vous n'avez vraiment aucun tact majesté." souffla Paul.

"Quoi encore, je ne dit que la vérité, pour qui elle se prend cette servante ?" fit Ban en brossant sa tunique.

"Pour l'intendante du palais que tu viens d'insulté pauvre idiot !" Ban esquiva de justesse le coup porté à l'arrière de son crâne. Si Paul n'était pas comme un père pour lui, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il aurait fini sur le bûcher..., "Bon, tant pis, trouvons notre chemin..."

Ooooo

Ginji arriva en fin au sommet de la petite colline. Du haut de son point de vue, il dominait la plaine, pouvant voir les haut murs de Lower Town se dressant à l'horizon. Il était seul, bien, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait retiré sa couronne et ses vêtements impériaux qui étaient inutile pour ce qu'il allait faire, et puis...il devait éviter qu'on le reconnaisse. Il portait alors une simple tunique verte forêt avec un par-dessus blanc. Le blond frotta ses bras nue alors qu'une brise un peut fraîche le fit frissonné, l'électricité statique claqua dans ses doigts.

Il était temps, un peut plus est il aurait risqué...vaguement, il se demanda si c'était le stress de ses dernier jours où bien c'était vraiment que son besoin de faire ceci devenait de plus en plus fréquent...peut importe, ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de pensées à ça, le roi de Shinjuku arrivait bientôt et si il ne faisait pas vite, il ne serait jamais prêt.

Lentement, L'Empereur déguisé en paysan leva les bras au ciel, ses yeux suivirent, étrangement, ils avaient prit une teinte miel voir doré par endroit, couvrant la chaleur et la candeur de son regard habituel.

Il prit une grande inspiration en se baignant dans la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant échapper une sorte de gémissement étouffé. Il ne fallu alors que quelques secondes pour qu'un ciel jusque là d'un bleu azure ne se couvre de nuages ténébreux chargé d'une lourdeur palpable. Un premier flash lumineux éclaira ce ciel au moment où le vent se mis à secoué les hautes herbes entourant Ginji.

Toujours les bras levé et les yeux fermé le blond se mit à respiré fortement alors que ses bras semblaient brillé comme émettant une forte chaleur, un goutte, puis une autre, et bientôt la pluie ruissela sur son visage inexpressif. Le tonnerre gronda tout proche, et la foudre frappa à nouveau, plus fort sauf que cette fois l'éclair était parti du sol, de Ginji...

La foudre revint le touché à nouveau s'enroulant autour de son corps alors que Ginji poussa une plainte de douleur et de plaisir mêler, avant de repartir dans le ciel nourrir les nuages...toute cette puissance qu'il était en train de libérer dans l'atmosphère, toutes ses émotions trop longtemps contenus, elles se matérialisaient sous la forme d'énergie pure.

Puis tout s'enchaina, la tempête faisant rage, libérant sa puissante énergie sur une terre heureusement dépeuplé. Les pieds de Ginji bougèrent, comme envouté et il se mit à danser sous les trombes d'eau. Ses pas n'avaient pas de cohérence mais gardait une certaine grâce une certaine force, et la foudre dansa avec lui. C'était un merveilleux spectacle pour qui aurait put survivre assez longtemps pour le voir. L'Empereur irradiait de beauté, littéralement, ses vêtements collés à son corps par la pluie.

Cela laissait deviné un cors fin et légèrement musclé, une peau sans doute aussi doré que celle que l'on pouvait voir, et un œil averti aurait alors remarqué que la danse du souverain était une danse de guerre...L'Empereur se battait, bannissait une fois de plus même pour un temps celui que les autres appelait "L'autre lui", lui il avait un tout autre nom pour cette être abjecte qui osait s'emparer de son corps quant il était en danger où en grand conflit émotionnel, un reste de son enfance torturé. Cet être était né des orages, cet être appelait les orages. Il l'appelait "Raitei", L'Empereur de la foudre...

Quant Ginji rouvrit les yeux, les nuages commençant déjà à se dispersés, ils arboraient de nouveau cette douce couleur chocolat. Ginji relâcha un soupir de soulagement...une fois de plus il avait réussi, puis il se laissa tombé à terre, épuisé.

Ooooo

Ban s'arrêta soudainement, comme piqué a vif, il se retourna regardant un point semble t'il au hasard dans le mur, son expression, un mélange d'interrogation et d'inquiétude. Son ministre ne manqua pas de remarqué son étrange attitude et fit lui demanda.

"Un problème, majesté ?"

Ban fronça les sourcil, portant une main à sa bouche, il eu un instant de réflexion avant de dire. "La tempête s'est arrêté..." Puis il reprit son chemin dans le couloir, forçant l'homme plus vieux à continué avec lui, étonné par l'attitude du jeune. Il se garda bien de dire qu'il avait juste eu un comme un frisson, que pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait eu peur pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait...

Ooooo

Ginji passa par les cuisine, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne à cet heure, il s'était fait discret et personne à pars le capitaine de la garde ne l'avait vue, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'échappait pour allé libérer son énergie. Il regarda bien des deux côtés du couloir avant de se mettre à courir pour rejoindre sa chambre, il savait qu'il était déjà horriblement en retard.

C'est alors que Teshimine lui posa une main sur l'épaule sortant de derrière sa cachette.

"Nous vous cherchions depuis des heures, vous auriez put me prévenir..."

Ginji se fit tout penaud, évitant le regard de son protecteur, bien sur Teshimine était dans la confidence lui aussi, il avait été le premier à assisté a un violent changement de personnalité chez Ginji, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il s'était sauvé, ce ne voulait pas dire que Ginji aimait lui causé du soucie avec _son _problème.

Teshimine le surprit soudainement en tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux mouillé, sa frange lui retombait sur les yeux lui donnant un air attachant. Mais un empereur n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'air attachant.

"Je...Je suis désolé." répondit Ginji.

L'homme sourit et relâcha le blond avant de lui donné une tape dans le dos. "Foncez, le roi Ban et déjà ici, Natsumi la planté quelque part, mais je vais le retrouvé...elle dit qu'il et du genre bien lourd..." la fin de sa phrase était plus pour redonné le sourire à Ginji, cela marcha, plus où moins.

Le blond acquiesça et reprit sa course dans le couloir...Ban, c'était donc comme cela que ce prénommait le roide Shinjuku ?...C'était...un beau prénom...

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune empereur ne comprit pas quant en traversant un croisement, il percuta de plein fouet quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un. Et se quelqu'un lui donna un coup sur la tête !

"Fait attention où tu cour imbécile, tu aurais me faire mal !...même si c'est peut probable..."

Frottant sa tête blonde endolorie, Ginji remonta lentement son regard. Il fit un brusque pas de recul quant il remarqua à quel point le visage de son tourmenteur était proche de lui. Un visage pâle mais beau, encadré par des cheveux châtain foncé qu'on ne pouvait qu'avoir envi de touché tellement ils avaient l'air soyeux, et deux incroyables yeux en amande du plus pure des bleu accrochèrent les siens, Ginji se retrouva fasciné, incapable de formulé une pensée cohérente, il avait déjà vu ses yeux quelque part, non ?

"Dis nous jeune homme, saurait tu où se trouve la salle du conseil ?" Un grand homme roux le fit redescendre de son nuage.

Maintenant, il remarqua pleinement l'attitude des deux hommes ainsi que la couronne au front du brun, une couronne d'argent de très bel ouvrage, représentant un serpent qui se mort la queue, à la place des yeux du serpent se trouvait deux petits saphir taillé en forme de larme, mais même ainsi ils n'égalaient pas la beauté de ceux du brun.

"V-Vous êtes le roi Ban ?" bredouilla Ginji.

"C'est évident non, à moins que ce soit moi qui est l'air d'un serviteur ici ?" fit Ban avec un air pensif. Paul secoua la tête, dépité.

L'esprit de Ginji se mit alors à calculer à tout vitesse, et il n'était pas doué pour les calculs !

Il n'était pas prêt, Ban était en face de lui, Ban allait ce plaindre de l'attente, Ban allait surement refuser des closes du traité parce qu'il serait énerver...Ban avait l'air d'apprécier de ce promener dans le palais...

"Euh, oui, la salle du conseil est par là !" la voix de Ginji prit un drôle d'octave alors qu'il indiqua la direction diamétralement opposé.

Puis le blond se sauva avant que le ministre n'ait put le remercié. Ban regarda encore dans sa direction alors qu'on ne le voyait déjà plus. Ce garçon l'avait regardé dans les yeux, avait fixé son regard dans le sien alors que lui même se noyait dans cette couleur chocolat...personne n'osait le regardé dans les yeux en ayant cette douce expression d'admiration...

"Il n'a rien comprit à ce que je lui aie dit ? Il va tuer quelqu'un un jour."

Paul ricana doucement.

Ooooo

Ginji se présenta devant la salle du conseil, propre, habillé et coiffé du mieux qu'il le put vu l'indiscipline de ses mèches blondes. Il avait choisis un beau costume pour cette rencontre, espérant de tout cœur que Ban ne le reconnaisse pas comme était le serviteur qu'il avait percuté dans le couloir.

Il portait une longue tunique de plusieurs couches de soie, la première sous couche était blanche n'étant visible que dans son coup et ses largues manche qui cette fois laissait libre ses mains. La couche supérieure était noire et s'arrêtait au épaule formant un col en 'V'. Sur son torse et sur ses jambes se croisaient des bandes et rouge et bleu alors qu'une ceinture et des motifs de couleurs jaunes rappelait la couleurs de ses cheveux. Cette fois Ginji avait vraiment l'air du haut souverain qu'il était.

Il poussa la porte lentement et ses yeux se posèrent sur une salle vide...ouf il était le premier arrivé. Il se dépêcha d'entrée dans la grande salle. Sur la grande table en son centre avait déjà été préparé quelques collations et les outils nécessaires à la signature du traité, et Ginji réalisa, avec inquiétude, que cela devait faire un moment que Teshimine l'attendait.

Soupirant de lassitude et de remords pour le tord qu'il causait parfois à ceux à qui il tenait, Ginji alla s'assoir sur le grand trône au centre de la table, attendant l'arrivé des autres.

Après quelques courtes minutes, il entendit des voix dans le couloir avant de voir entrée Teshimine suivit des deux hommes qu'il avait croisé plus tôt. Le blond se releva promptement en voyant le silence qui avait suivit.

"Je suis L'Empereur Ginji, je suis ravis de vous accueillir et m'excuse pour le contre temps qui vous à été infligé." Fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête

Ban, une main sur la hanche le toisa longuement avant de déclarer avec un sourire en coin. "Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes arrivée bien en avance après tout."

Teshimine observa avec méfiance l'échange de regard qui suivi les paroles du jeune roi. "Bon, peut être serait il plus judicieux de commencé sans attendre ?"

Ginji hocha la tête, et fit un mouvement pour désigné le siège à sa droite. "Si votre majesté veux bien ce donné la peine."

Pendant que Ban s'avançait aillant toujours cet air hautain, Ginji soupira de soulagement intérieurement, heureux que Ban ne l'ai pas reconnu, il ne voulait imaginer la discussion embarrassante qui aurait suivit.

Les négociations durèrent plus longtemps que ce qu'aurait souhaité le blond, son ministre n'était pas de trop pour lui venir en aide. Ban était dur en affaire et ne cédait rien qui impliquerait un quelconque signe de soumission, Ginji avait vraiment eux du mal à ne serai-ce que faire baisser ses droits de douanes. C'était bien la première fois que Teshimine voyait quelqu'un résisté si longtemps quant Ginji faisait ses yeux là, en voyant le jeune roi en face de lui il avait pensé que les rumeurs sur sa froideur et sa cruauté n'était pas fondé, mais maintenant, il avait bien l'impression que le cœur de ce beau jeune homme était fait de glace.

Et Il y avait aussi cet étrange ministre roux aux lunettes opaque, il n'avait rien depuis le début de l'entrevu, Teshimine pensa qu'il s'était endormi. Ses yeux revinrent sur Ginji, la mâchoire du blond était crispée et une étincelle d'or brillait parfois dans ses yeux.

En effet Ginji en était venu petit à petit à se défaire de sa première impression sur le roi qui avait tout d'abord provoqué cette étrange réaction dans son corps, maintenant il avait envie de le haïr et de le foutre à la porte de son palais avec tout les égard que méritait se snobinard, imbus de lui-même et qui n'arrêtait pas de venté sa réussite alors que de tels propos n'avait pas lieu d'être à cette table. Il ne s'agissait que de simples échanges commerciaux bon sang ! Pas un traité de paix où il l'obligeait à céder tout ce qu'il pouvait lui prendre.

"De ce que je vu de votre empire, rien ne vos la peine qu'on s'y attarde, pas même son Empereur…je suis déçus, on m'avait tellement venté vos louange, mais je ne vois qu'un gamin qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre la gauche et la droite. "Avait dit le brun en croisant les bras.

Teshimine plissa les yeux au moment où il vit Ginji faire un mouvement, comme si il allait ce lever pour donner à Ban la gifle qu'il méritait, mais un frappa à la porte, faisant mourir son geste dans l'œuf.

"Entrez." Autorisa Ginji.

La tête de Natsumi se présenta dans l'encadrement de la grand porte, la jeune femme tremblait visiblement, son visage grave.

"Maître Teshimine, il y à un message urgent pour vous." Fit-elle sa voix entrecoupé comme si elle avait couru.

Teshimine regarda la mine colérique de Ginji, puis l'air tranquille de Ban avant que ses yeux ne tombe sur Paul, maintenant réveillé semblait il.

"Cela ne peut il attendre ?" prononça il précautionneusement.

"N-non, c'est très urgent." Continua Natsumi.

Alors Teshimine fut forcé de ce levé et de s'excuser pour allé rejoindre la jeune intendante en panique, il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant les trois hommes.

Un silence ce fit, Ginji ne sachant plus où il en était avant l'interruption. "Doit-on attendre son retour pour continuer ?" la voix de Paul fit presque sursauter Ginji.

"Oh ! Je préférerais, mais nous ne savions pas pour combien de temps il en a, alors reprenons voulez vous ?" Ginji fit glisser les dernier papier à signer en face de Ban, plus que quelques lettres et s'en serait terminé de ce calvaire.

Le jeune roi aux yeux bleus regarda le parchemin et prit la plume, mais ses yeux remontèrent vers Ginji et l'observèrent avec insistance. Le blond tressailli, pourquoi ce regard était il si chaud, alors que le roi Ban avait été de glace tout le reste de l'entrevu ?

"Tu sais…je crois que je te préférais tout à l'heure, tu es plus mignon avec la frange qui retombe…" soupira le brun avec un air charmeur.

Ginji resta ébahis, il ouvrit la bouche essayant de bredouillé quelque chose, cela n'eu pour effet que de faire ricané Ban alors que son regard transperça encore plus Ginji.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, mettant fin à la scène, Teshimine se précipita vers Ginji, livide.

"Majesté l'heure et grave, il me faut immédiatement l'autorisation de convoqué les quatre princes !" avait il prononcé sèchement.

Les yeux de Ginji cherchèrent un réconfort qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas, la sueur commença à perler sur son front alors qu'il réalisait pleinement l'implication des mots de son protecteur. Il se leva promptement.

"Désolé du désagrément encore une fois roi Ban, et aussi de vous avoir déçus. Vous devriez partir tant que le pouvez encore, j'envoie immédiatement quelqu'un pour vous raccompagné, à vous de voir si vous signé le traité où non, maintenant je dois vous laisser."

Ginji quitta la pièce en dégageant un puissance que Ban aurait presque put toucher, et que pendant une seconde il avait désiré, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, depuis qu'il était arrivé il n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait enfin retourner chez lui.

Le blond avançait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir, suivi par Teshimine, ils se dirigeant vers la volière pour envoyé les plus rapide des messager. L'esprit de Ginji était un tourbillon, il n'osait pas demander tout de suite des détail à Teshimine, il espérait juste que cette réunion soudaine n'implique pas ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout.

Il avait peur que Le Mugenjô ne soit obligé d'entré en guerre.

TBC


	4. chap 3 : Le rassemblement des souverains

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Couples : BanxGinji (évidement), JûbeixKazuki, KagamixHimiko, AkabanexBan (à leur façon) MakubexxLes Dauphins…et puis d'autres…**

**Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Fantaisie, Aventure, et je vais essayer de faire de l'humour…mais je ne garanti rien.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Get Backers je crois que ça se saurait…**

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 3 : le rassemblement des souverains**

Le jeune Empereur laissa son ministre rédiger les messages se contentant d'apposer son sceau et attendit que les quatre messagers soient parti pour se détendre enfin, ses épaules se relâchèrent visiblement alors qu'il se tournaient vers Teshimine dont la panique avait laisser place à une angoisse sous-jacente. Mais il était plus où moins rassurée, bientôt les quatre rois serons réunis et ensembles ils pourraient faire face à la situation, en utilisant les passages secrets qui menait à la capitale dont seul eux avait l'accès, il serait là dans la nuit, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre...du moins Ginji l'espérait.

"Et si tu me disait maintenant, ce qui à bien put te maitre dans un tel état ?" fit il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Teshimine baissa la tête péniblement, refusant de rencontré le regard de son souverain. "Mieux vaut il que vous veniez voir par vous même." il prit les devant et conduis un Ginji troublé dans les couloirs du palais.

Ginji resta silencieux, tant de scénario possible se construisait dans son esprit, il s'imaginait déjà les pire, tout cela entrecoupé par des flash de son enfance qu'il aurait bien aimée oublié...mais voilà quant quelque chose était si gravé dans ta mémoire, il n'y avait que le repos éternel qui pouvait t'en débarrasser.

Le feu, une petite fille qui pleure dans ses bras, lui aussi n'est qu'un enfant, le sang dans ses yeux lui trouble la vue...

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque Teshimine toqua à la porte d'une chambre. La douce et placide Sendô Rena en sorti, entrebâillant précautionneusement la porte pour ne pas que l'on vois se qui se tramait à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle était le chef des serviteurs du château, petite brune aux cheveux mis long, serviable et attentionné, elle avait juste tendance à ramener toute les fautes sur elle. Aussi Quant Ginji vis l'expression sur son visage, comme si elle méritait la pendaison, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tiré aussi facilement.

"Empereur, Teshimine-sama." elle les fit entrer doucement et les suivis en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Ginji vis tout de suite que quelqu'un était allongé sur le grand lit à baldaquins, les toiles blanches en revanche l'empêchèrent de dire précisément qui. Rena s'avança et reprit un linge mouillé qu'elle avait laissé dans une bassine, l'essora et le déposa soigneusement sur le front du blessé.

"Qui est ce ? Que c'est il passé ?" interrogea finalement Ginji.

Teshimine repoussa le voile qui obstruait la vue du blond, qui dans une exclamation de surprise porta la main à sa bouche.

Teshimine agrippa l'épaule de Ginji pour le stabiliser alors que ses jambes se faisaient chancelante. Celui que l'on soignait, celui qui était inconscient et blessé en face de lui n'était autre que l'un des quatre princes, et qui plus est l'un des plus puissant au combat, Kurusu Masaki grand prêtre des temples des hautes montagnes...

"Que fait il ici ? comment à t'il-...mais que c'est il passé ?" un flot de questions jailli de la bouche du jeune blond.

Teshimine lui fis signe de se taire, chaque chose en son temps.

"A t'il dit quelque chose d'autre ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. "Il n'a pas repris connaissance depuis votre départ, et...et l'autre...celui qui la amener, il...il n'a pas..."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rena, vous avez du mieux que vous le pouvez, maintenant si tu voudrai bien sortir, je doit m'entretenir seul avec l'empereur."

Rena se leva et disparus ans faire de bruit, laissa seuls les deux hommes et le blessé. Ginji se tenait toujours debout devant le lit, regardant Masaki comme si il ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Teshimine s'assit à la tête du lit, il passa délicatement sa main dans les épais cheveux blond du prince/prêtre, Masaki répondit par une petite plainte s'appuyant contre cette caresse dans son inconscience.

"Ils on été attaqué...en pleine nuit..." commença lentement Teshimine. Ginji voulait toujours poser plus de questions que ce que l'air pouvait contenir mais il se retint, par respect pour son mentor.

"Je ne sait pas qui as put lui faire ça, ni qui serait assez fou pour traversé les montagnes...il n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot."

Le ministre releva ses yeux jaunes vers son souverain, les lèvres tremblantes, ne croyant pas lui même le simple mot qu'il allait prononcé, un mots que lui seul pouvait se permettre de prononcer en présence de Ginji.

"Babylone..."

La réaction du blond ne fut pas celle auquel il aurait put s'attendre, Ginji resta calme, sans expression, ses sourcils se foncèrent brièvement et il s'exprima finalement.

"C'est impossible...il ne reste rien de Babylone, de plus ce n'est qu'un compte pour effrayer les enfants."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il parlait de la cité légendaire..."

Ginji écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin les implications, s'il ne s'agissait pas de la cité Babylone, alors ça ne pouvait être que...ces monstres qui pendants des centaines d'années attisèrent haines et rivalités au seins du Mugenjô, servant leur intérêt personnel, tantôt agissant comme assassin pour un clan pour se retourné contre eux ensuite au profits de celui qui aura le plus d'argent...les monstres responsables de la mort des parents de Ginji...les monstres responsables de la mort de nombre de ses amis...les monstres responsables des horreurs de son enfance..

Ce que l'on appelait le clan de Babylone était un puissant clan. Les Babyloniens, si l'on écoutait les dires à leur sujets, entrainaient leurs enfants depuis leur plus jeune âges aux assassina les plus viles et sans le moindre honneur, c'était aussi, dit on, les détenteurs d'étranges pouvoirs plus horribles les uns que les autres, comme celui de ressuscité les morts. Il étaient également des pilleurs et avant sans nul doute le crime et la violence dans le sang, ne s'épanouissant et ne pouvant vivre que dans le chaos qu'il engendraient sur leur passage. C'était des bêtes sauvages et de redoutables adversaires. Et malheureusement Ginji savait que cela n'était pas un mythe

"Non...il n'en restait plus suffisamment pour nous nuire...il n'ont plus aucun intérêt ici, cela ne recommencera pas !""

Teshimine baissa la tête. "J'ai demander à tout les princes de rassemblé leurs armée, il nous vaudras faire face, Ginji."

Le blond s'assit sur un fauteuil prit quelque profonde respiration pour se calmé, quelque chose crépitât sous sa peau et il joignit ses mains sur ses genoux cachant les étincelles à la vue de son protecteur.

"Alors nous ferons face." gronda il sans relevé la tête. "Je ne laisserait plus jamais mon peuple tombé entre leur main, même si je doit invoqué Raitei et mourir pour cela."

"Ginji...ne dit pas des choses pareilles..." la voix à peine soufflé lui fit relevé la tête, et d'un bon il rejoint le blessé sur le lit.

"Masaki...je suis désolé."

Un sourire sur son visage et une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus entre-ouvert, le plus vieux des prince posa sa main sur le genoux de Ginji. "Tu n'a rien à te reproché, ces nous autres princes qui-aoh."

"Doucement, ne force pas trop." Fit Teshimine le repoussant sur le lit, il n'avait pas apprécier cette exclamation de douleur.

Ginji soupira, et se releva. "Je vous laisse, il y a encore fort à faire." Teshimine ouvrit la bouche mais Ginji le stoppa d'un signe de main. "J'en ait assez entendu, occupe toi bien de lui, d'accord ?" fit il avec un dernier sourire.

Teshimine ne remarqua pas à quel point il était faux.

Ooooo

Le temps semblait si long quant on attendait, mais il le fallait, il était tard et de toute façon Ginji ne pouvait pas dormir, pas en sachant ce qui se dirigeait vers la capitale...

Ginji serra les accoudoirs de son trône d'ébène, son regard longea le long tapis rouge qui parcourait la salle et s'arrêtait devant la lourde porte portant les symbole du royaume et des cinq familles régnantes. Ban était parti assez vite en ayant tout de même signé le traité, si ce n'est qu'il avait en plus laissé quelque mots qui à défauts d'avoir un sens, permettait une distraction temporaire à l'esprit de Ginji.

Il avait écrit à côté de sa signature. "Je n'ai pas été complétement honnête non plus."

De simples mots que le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser et de faire tourné, cherchant ce que l'autre souverain avant par la voulu lui signifier et il s'en voulait d'autant plus que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de pensé à sa alors qu'il ferait mieux de réfléchir à une manière de gérer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son empire. En réalité il refusait d'admettre que plus que ces mots, c'était le roi Ban lui même qui le troublait.

Une brise d'air chaud agita ses cheveux et il fut bien content d'avoir laissé l'une des immense fenêtre ouverte, elle donnait sur un long balcon depuis lequel il aimait regardé son jardin, d'un point plus haut que les jeunes arbres et il put en sentir le parfum boisé. Un autre parfum toucha le sens de Ginji, une douce odeur de fleurs suivit d'un tintement de clochette familier. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage alors que son regard se tournait vers la porte d'entrée de la salle du trône.

"Je constate que je suis le premier arrivé." commença une douce et chaude voix.

Ginji se leva ouvrit grand les bras pour y accueillir le jeune homme à la douce odeur. "Kazuki, comme je suis content de te revoir."

Le prince Kazuki était un jeune homme svelte au cheveux châtain aussi long et soyeux qu'il fut possible pour un être humain, des rubans blanc les maintenait attaché et deux petites clochettes ornait y étaient accrochées, ornant le côté droit de son fin visage. Sa beauté était telle que l'on en parlait dans les cours des plus petit royaumes. Il portai un long kimono rouge et noir mettant en valeur ses yeux marrons en amande un peut plus foncé que ceux de Ginji.

"Moi aussi Ginji...j'étais si inquiet en voyant le message de Teshimine...je l'ai vu avant de venir te voir...est ce que tu va bien." il avait dit cela doucement tout en rendant son étreinte au blond.

Ginji acquiesça solennellement , "Le premier rapport des éclaireurs indique qu'ils se dirigent tout droit vers la capitale...nous savons tout deux ce que cela signifie."

Ginji fit un sourire triste en relâchant son bel ami, Kazuki prit un air grave.

"Ils viennent pour ta tête..." soupira faiblement, ne souhaitant pas que Ginji l'entende. Le blond regarda brièvement autour de lui cherchant quelque chose du regard.

"Jûbei n'est pas avec toi ? J'aurais crû que..."

"Jûbei s'occupe de la préparation de mon armée, il arrivera avec les troupes." Kazuki ne laissa pas le temps à Ginji de finir sa phrase.

Ginji savait à quel point Kazuki détestait être séparer de son bien aimé Jûbei, le garde du corps et protecteur de Kazuki n'était âge que d'un ans de plus que lui, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé et protéger quant les Babyloniens avait provoqué la perte du grand clan Fûchoin, la noble famille du prince Kazuki. Mais il n'avait put sauvé les parent du garçon, n'y même son petit frère, il était trop jeune...et ça Jûbei le porterait en lui toute sa vie. Avec le temps leur amitié profonde et leur affection était devenu bien plus. Kazuki n'osait révélé à son peuple que le choix de son cœur s'était porté vers un homme, bien sûr cela n'avait rien d'interdit, mais comment les gens réagiraient ils en apprenant qu'il était inapte à fournir un héritier...cela hantait le jeune homme et tout sujet se rapprochant de se fait était stratégiquement écarté, comme il venait de le faire avec Ginji.

Le blond n'insista pas et fit un sourire en coin. "J'ai besoin de me dégourdir, que dirait tu de t'entrainer un peut avec moi avant l'arrivée des autres ?"

Kazuki souri en passant ses doigts sur ses clochette, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas contre quelque petites distractions, et c'était encore mieux si cela les préparaient au combat à venir.

Ooooo

Shido arriva quelques heures plus tard et le temps passa plus rapidement maintenant que Ginji était en compagnie de ses amis. Ils avaient eu confirmation que le passage secret menant au plais de Makubex s'était effondré et que celui ci les rejoindraient plus tard, Sakura sa suivante qui n'était autre que la sœur ainé de Jûbei n'était pas en compagnie du plus jeune des princes, celui ci l'ayant envoyé rendre visite à son frère quelques semaines auparavant, ce qui était loin de rassuré Ginji. Il n'aimait pas savoir Makubex seul, bien qu'il sache très bien que le petit génie savait prendre soin de lui. Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi

Les renforts arrivaient rapidement et l'armée de Lower Town était dors et déjà prête à protéger son souverain. Ce qui inquiétait Ginji, s'était le rapport qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Portant un main à son front et serrant les dents, il s'adressa aux deux autres princes.

"Les renforts ne serrons jamais la à temps...ils approchent plus vite que prévus."

"Quant arriverons il ?" demanda Shido en posant un main rassurante sur l'épaule de Ginji.

Le blond tourna ses yeux redevenu presque jaune vers le plus grand des princes, portant une expression de lassitude.

"Avant le couché du soleil..."

"Quoi ! ?", "Impossible !", firent en même temps Shido et Kazuki.

"Ah pourquoi à t'il fallu que je décharge les force !" fit Ginji rageur en lança le parchemin à travers la salle du trône.

"Tu ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait arrivé, et tu doit t'assurer de gardé l'autre sous contrôle", lui rappela Shido, apportant son soutient.

Mais les deux princes sentait que l'état dans lequel était plongé leur empereur ne faisait que le rapproché de son"autre lui", jamais ils ne laisseraient Ginji se perdre, en fait ils étaient content que le blond ne se soit déchargé avant. Kazuki ramassa me rapport et le lit pour en tiré rapidement une conclusion.

"Il ne sont pas si nombreux, je pense que nous pourrons les tenir éloigné le temps que les renforts n'arrivent." il passa le rapport à Shido qui après lecture hocha la tête en accord avec lui.

"Suggère tu une attaque préventive ? Où bien que nous restions à l'abri dans les murs de la cité ?" fit Ginji retrouvant un semblant de calme.

"Moi personnellement, je serais allé leur faire une petite démonstration de force, mais ici nous parlons des Babylone...ce serait risquer beaucoup de pertes humaines, mieux vaut attendre que nous soyons plus nombreux." fit sagement Shido avec un léger grognement qui démontra tout de même qu'il n'était pas si satisfait de la situation, son sang bouillonnait d'envie de vengé ce qu'ils avaient fait aux moines de la haute montagne, ses lâche n'avaient gagné que parce qu'ils les avaient prient par surprise.

"Pourquoi faut il toujours que tout ce termine dans un bain de sang..." soupira Ginji.

Les princes le regardèrent tristement, ne trouvant pas leur réponse satisfaisante le blond quitta la salle sans la adressé d'autre paroles, pourquoi ,encore une fois, avait il pensé à Ban...

_peut être...peut être que d'une certaine façon, je pense...non c'est idiot oubli ça Ginji._

Ooooo

Ginji voyait toute la cité et une partie de la plaine environnante depuis son palais, il se tenait sur la grande terrasse derrière la salle du trône, observant le couché du soleil alors que paraissait à l'horizon une horde de guerriers aux couleurs cendres, sable du dessert et portant des drapeau de la couleur du sang qu'ils répandaient. À ses côté se tenaient fièrement les princes Kazuki et Shido alors que derrière lui, soutenu par Teshimine, Masaki avait tenu à venir voir l'arrivé des responsables de son état de faiblesse

Les rayons de soleil faiblissant faisaient brillé l'armure bleuté ornée des armoiries impériales de l'Empereur Ginji, Shido portait en portai une trois pièce noir charbon alors que celle de Kazuki était faite pour la légèreté et le combat à distance constitué de trois pièces rouge noire et or. Ginji serra la rambarde du balcon en prononçant ses mots

"Ils sont ici...nous ne pouvons plus reculé maintenant."

"Empereur !" un soldat essoufflé s'agenouilla prêt de l'entrée, "Leur chef demande à vous voir." transmit il, essoufflé d'avoir traversé le palais en courant.

Ginji se retourna pour lui faire face, la bise caressant ses cheveux d'or "Préparez une escorte et mon cheval."

"T-tout de suite !" le soldat s'exécuta bien qu'il aurait visiblement préférer qu'on lui propose à boire plutôt que de l'envoyé faire le chemin inverse.

"Que fait tu Ginji ! Cela pourrait être un piège !" lança Kazuki.

"Pourquoi devrai je refuser si cela peut nous évité une guerre inutile ?" Ginji avait dit cela sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discutions.

Masaki senti la main de Teshimine se crispé sur son épaule, son ami n'était pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit, mais lui il le pouvait, même si ce qu'il allait dire semblait stupide compte tenu de la situation.

"Laisse les t'accompagner, Ginji." il y eu un silence et tous le toisèrent avant que Ginji ne réponde

"Mais s'est stupide, si il s'agit d'un piège nous tomberons tous..."

"Personne ne peut te protéger mieux qu'eux, tu ne peut avoir confiance qu'en eux." rétorqua le blond aux yeux bleus.

"Il as raison Ginji, si nous tombons dans un piège, nous pourrons faire une diversion suffisante pour que tu puisse t'enfuir." fit Kazuki avec un sourire en posa sa main tendrement sur son bras

"Nous ne sommes pas indispensable, toi tu l'es...seul celui qui est habité par le dieu de la foudre peut régner sur le Mugenjô...t'a malédiction est la bénédiction du peuple..." ajouta Shido.

"Ne...ne dites pas de bêtise...je ne veut pas..."Ginji secoua vivement la tête.

"Tu n'a pas le choix, sinon nous ne te laisserons pas partir."

le blond les observa tout les deux, ils étaient déterminé et on ne peut plus sérieux, l'amour qu'ils portaient à Ginji était presque palpable étouffant le blond, il ne faisait nul doute que plus que leur propres vie, il protègeraient le jeune Empereur, c'était la destinée des quatre rois. Ginji esquissa un faible sourire.

"Alors espérons que ce ne soit pas un piège."

Ooooo

Lorsqu'il descendit de son cheval, Ginji fit face aux regard haineux et Malveillant des babyloniens, Shido et Kazuki en garde proche de lui défiait quiconque de s'approcher.

L'un deux s'approcha et bien que la main de Ginji ne tremble sur le pommeau de son épée, il n'en laissant rien paraître s'assurant de resté droit et fier. "Le chef vous attend." fit le jeune babylonien. Ginji cligna des yeux...ce gamin ne devait pas être plus âgé que Makubex.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et passa devant, Ginji le suivit observant les alentours. Se préparant au siège, les attaquant avaient commencé à constitué un camp, montant quelques que tentes aux allures dépérit et aux toiles miteuses. Les hommes s'arrêtaient dans leur travaux pour le regardé passé comme si il portait la peste, comme si les couleur vive de son armure et la blondeur de ses cheveux leur brûlait les yeux...mais la seule chose à laquelle pouvait penser Ginji en les voyant c'était à quel point ils étaient semblable à n'importe quel individu de son peuple...ça lui faisait mal...

Ginji et les deux princes furent conduis devant une grande tente noire et pourpre, sans doute celle en meilleur état de tout le camp. Le jeune qui les avaient conduit entra en leur faisant signe d'attendre dehors, il ressorti quelque seconde plus tard en soulevant la tenture pour que l'Empereur puisse passé, lorsque Kazuki et Shido voulurent suivre il les repoussa.

"Seul." dit il simplement.

"Si ils ne viennent pas, je n'entre pas non plus," répondit Ginji avec un gentil sourire.

Le jeune fit une grimace, en s'attendant à être réprimandé avant de repartir dans la tente. Quant il revient il ne ressorti que la tête, "D'accord il peuvent venir," lâcha il sur le même ton monocorde et blasé.

Ginji eux presque envi de lui ébouriffé les cheveux, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour ça, il entra dans la tente.

Sombre et à peine éclairé par la lumière de bougies montées sur de haut candélabres, la tente offrait une certaine décoration et en confort relatif pour quelque chose d'aménager en si peut de temps. Ginji aperçu le garçon qui quittait la tente du coin de l'œil, du reste il se focalisa sur ce qu'il voyait dans la partie la plus éclairé du lieu.

Assis nonchalamment sur une sorte de trône se trouvait un large et grand homme à l'allure puissante, peut être du même âge que Teshimine ou Masaki, ses long cheveux blond était bouclés et retenu en catogan derrière sa tête, ses petit yeux bleus rétrécies avaient la pupille presque noire dans l'ombre, du moins l'unique œil que Ginji pouvait voir, l'autre étant caché sous un bandeau qui n'était pas sans rappelé celui d'un pirate.

"Je suis Fudô Takuma, cette ramée et la mienne," fit il sans même se relevé de son fauteuil, l'orgueil et l'amertume transparaissant dans sa voix rauque, un sourire malsain s'étirant sur ses trait, Ginji frissonnas malgré lui en constatant à quel point ses dents blanches pouvaient ressemblé à des crocs. "Veuillez excuser mon affront Empereur, mais je ne peut m'empêcher de faire par de ma déception, mais j'avais espérer quelqu'un de plus...à ma hauteur." fit il en regardant Ginji ostensiblement de bas en haut.

"Quel-" commença Kazuki avant d'être interrompit d'un geste de Ginji.

"Vous vouliez me parler semble t'il ?" fit Ginji pressé d'en finir avec l'homme sinistre.

Fudô daigna enfin se levé faisant signe à l'un des ses hommes, les princes se tirent sur leur garde alors qu'il enchaîna. "J'ai somme toute une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser."

"Je ne vous crois pas non plus en position de négocier, mais dites toujours." répondit Ginji avec tact.

Le pseudo vampire se mit à ricaner alors que l'homme à qui il avait fait signe plus tôt projeta une autre personne dans les bras du grand blond.

Celui ci prit entre ses doigts ganté le menton du jeune ligoté et bâillonné qu'il tenait entre ses bras, un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il poussa un gémissement plaintif. "Il ne pourra pas refuser, n'est ce pas jeune prince ?"

"Makubex ? !"

TBC


	5. chap 4 : Trahis

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 4 : Trahis**

"Makubex ? !" s'exclama soudainement l'empereur.

Le jeune tourna ses yeux suppliant vers le blond, le visage toujours retenu dans la poigne du borgne, il ne put emmètre qu'un gémissement étouffé.

A ce moment la, il fallut une fraction de seconde pour que Ginji et les deux princes ne se mettent en position de combat, mais il en fallu encore moins pour qu'un groupe d'hommes armés pour leur pointée lance et épées sous la gorge. D'autant plus que la main de Takuma descendit plus bas et exerça une certaine pression sur la gorge de Makubex, lui faisant échapper une pointe de douleur.

"Espèce de salaud," grommela vicieusement Ginji.

"Quel bien vilain langage pour un souverain, ne nous emportons pas..." l'homme montra une dangereuse rangée de dents blanches.

Ginji baissa la tête lamentablement, alors qu'il pouvait sentir Kazuki bouillonner à côté de lui, tout comme la tension dans le corps de Shido lui donnait des frissons.

"Je suis prêt à attendre ce que vous avez à me proposer..." soupira finalement le jeune empereur.

Les gardes baisèrent leurs armes et Fudô relâcha le cou de Makubex, tenant toujours le jeune garçon contre lui, il préféra passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'argent sales et décoiffé. Mais Makubex semblait dans l'ensemble avoir été bien traité, aucunes marque de coups ne venait ternir ses doux traits enfantins, tout au plus, il semblait fatigué et nauséeux, cela rassurait Ginji...mais il enrageait tout de même plus que de raison.

Fudô continua son sourire malsain pendant plusieurs secondes, se délectant sans doute des expressions offerte par les souverains à sa merci. Puis il redevint sérieux.

"Vous devez très bien savoir majesté, que mon peuple ne réclame qu'une seule et unique chose." il attendit la réponse.

Ginji acquiesça lentement, ses yeux chocolat ne quittant pas les yeux électriques de Makubex, le gamin s'était calmé mais respirait toujours très fort.

Satisfait, le chef des Babyloniens poursuivie. "Mon marché et simple, lui, et nous épargnerons évidement tout autre innocent," il sera le bras de Makubex, lui tirant une exclamation de douleur étouffé, "Contre l'Empereur."

"Comment pouvez vous proposer une chose pareille ! Vous-!"

"Tait toi Shido !" lança soudainement l'Empereur.

"Vous avez jusqu'au levez du soleil pour vous décider...au delà, je ne garanti plus la bonne santé de votre ami," il secoua un peut Makubex qui à bous de force se laissa tombé à genoux, Fudô ne le retins pas, préférant ajouter, "De plus nous n'hésiterons pas à prendre ce que nous voulons par la force, j'espère que votre armée et bien préparé. Mon corps réclame du sang..."

Fudô regarda sa main tremblante alors qu'il disait cela, affichant un sourire encore plus fou que ce qu'il avait montré jusque la. Ginji sut qu'il était plus que sérieux...il devait prendre une décision et vite.

"Sortez maintenant ! Nous nous vous attendrons jusqu'à l'aube."

"Tien bon Makubex, ne t'en fait pas." lança Ginji avec un sourire rassurant, alors que les gardes armée les poussaient hors de la tente.

Leur sortie fut remarqué, on leur amena aussitôt leur chevaux, les incitant à quitté le camp au plus vite comme les indésirables qu'ils étaient. Ginji jeta un regard méprisant au guerriers, regrettant déjà d'avoir eu ne serait ce qu'une once de compassion pour eux...ce ne pouvait pas être des humains...

Le retour se fit dans un silence figé, les mines morose de Kazuki et Shido ne lui remontèrent pas le moral. Il voulu disparaître alors qu'il parcourait la grand route sous les regards expectatifs des habitants de la cité. Ils attendaient tous un discours, ils voulaient des nouvelles, mais Ginji voulait les protéger, pas les décevoir.

Comme il l'avait présumé Teshimine l'attendait, prêt à recevoir les pires nouvelles, les bras croisé sur le torse, mais il passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, ne lui accordant même pas un regard alors que Kazuki et Shido le regardèrent faire.

"Mais...Ginji !" il tendit un bras vers le blond.

Sans doute avait il cru qu'utiliser la familiarité aurait calmé le blond, mais celui si ne fit qu'accélérer la cadence de ses pas, la mâchoire crispé. Teshimine serait parti à sa poursuite mais Kazuki l'arrêta en posant délicatement son bras sur son épaule.

"Laisse le, nous allons tout te raconté..." l'entendit il dire de sa voix douce.

Ooooo

Ginji tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures, ne comprenant pas la situation...pourquoi tout cela...comment cela avait il put se produire...quant...trop de questions et si peut de réponse.

L'empire du Mugenjô était il à ce point maudis ? N'y avait il aucun espoir pour qu'un jour tout ses peuples réunis puissent connaitre une paix durable et une prospérité nécessaire au bonheur de ses habitants ?...cela n'était que l'unique souhait de l'Empereur.

Que devait-il faire...? Il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec ses amis, parce qu'il connaissait déjà trop bien leur réponse...quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre de leur bouche...

"_Nous mourrons pour toi s'il le faut_." bien sur cela avait été sous entendu mais c'était comme si il les avait entendu le crié haut et fort.

Et Raitei qui s'agitait en lui, réclamant le sang...non, il ne pourrait rien de toute façon, il était trop faible pour prendre le pas sur Ginji.

Non, il ne pouvait pas permettre cela...mais en même temps...que faire, le royaume pouvait s'en tiré sans lui, non ? Du moins si les quatre rois étaient réunis, cela était il possible ? Qui méritait d'être sacrifier plus qu'un autre ?

Ginji se laissa choir sur son grand lit, cherchant à se vidé la tête pour faire proprement le point une dernière fois. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui laissa voir le ciel étoilé, la lune était pleine et d'une chaude lumière bleuté, la main de Ginji se leva et s'étendit vers elle comme coulant la caresser.

"Dis moi Ban, est ce dont la solution que choisirait un gamin ?...et toi...que choisirait tu...?"

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais, ce qui lui vient à l'esprit ce fut Ban lui assenant un coup de poing derrière la tête tout en renchérissant "Tu ne réfléchis jamais ! Idiot !" cela lui tira un sourire triste.

Ooooo

Fudô porta un nouveau morceau de viande à sa bouche, trouvant toujours amusant d'observé le visage perturbé du jeune garçon, toujours assis au pied de son fauteuil.

Le jeune roi qui quelques heures plutôt avait été une habille marionnette entre ses mains, mangeait maintenant calmement une grappe de raisin complètement libre, toute trace de détresse disparu de son visage.

"J'aime bien les monstres comme toi...on ne sait jamais quel sadisme se cache derrière leurs yeux innocents." le blond ne retint pas son commentaire, brisant le tableau.

Makubex tourna vers lui des yeux rageurs emplis de menaces. "Je ne fait cela que dans l'intérêt de Ginji."

Takuma souri en posa son menton sur son point. "Tu as une façon bien personnel de soutenir ton souverain, j'espère que ton plan fonctionnera...je ne voudrais pas "qu'il" soit en colère."

Makubex se renfrogna, une moue se dessina sur son beau visage. "Ginji viendra, il est trop bon..."

Le grand blond se prit d'un rire puissant s'étouffant presque avec son repas. Puis se stoppa soudainement, sans signe avant coureur, il empoigna la gorge de Makubex, lui coupant la respiration.

"Qu'allais-tu dire ?!" rugit il.

Makubex s'agrippa à la main qui serra trop fort son cou fragile, le gant blanc de son agresseur l'empêchant de répliquer. "Je...Je..." il s'étouffa presque en prononçant ses quelques syllabes.

Se calmant légèrement, Fudô desserra légèrement son étreinte et se décrispa.

"Dit-le." grommela-t-il.

Makubex fixa son œil unique et d'un air de défi ajouta, "Vous ne serrez jamais à la hauteur des vrais Babyloniens...mais comment-?"

Fudô le laissa soudainement tomber à terre, lui coupant le souffle et se rassit, grognant toujours comme une bête sauvage. "J'apprécie les monstres silencieux." fit-il.

Le jeune prince passa sa main sur sa gorge endolorie, il détestait que l'autre ose le traité de montre...mais en même temps...n'était ce pas ce qu'il était devenu en faisant cela à Ginji ?

"Tu te souviens de ta part du marché ?" le taquina encore plus le blond.

"Convaincre les autres rois de caché la disparition de l'empereur pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur 'lui', et aussi de ne pas vous poursuivre parce que Ginji sera surement venu sans leur accord...et si tout se passe bien et que je suis patient...'il' me rendra Ginji..." fit Makubex, le visage s'aggravant au fil de ses mots.

Takuma lui tapota gentiment sur la tête, "Tu es vraiment un bon garçon." et il se retourna à son repas.

"_Et toi un vrai lunatique._" pensa Makubex en lui lançant un regard mauvais...il espérait juste que son choix soit le plus juste...mais avait il vraiment le choix au final ?

Ooooo

Ginji avait fait son choix, et quant il y repensant, il se demanda pourquoi il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour trouvé une solution si évidente...il y avait bien plus derrière cette affaire que ce que les yeux pouvait décerner, si les guerriers de Babylone avait voulu le tuer, ils l'auraient fait, non ? Alors pourquoi négocier ? Ils étaient de forts et fiers guerriers qui ne refusaient pas un combat présenté sur un plateau d'argent, surtout pour se venger d'un peuple qui les avait humiliés.

Il s'était éclipsé sans encombre du château, emprunté le chemin secret qu'il utilisait quant il déchargeait ses pouvoirs, son armure et son épée n'était plus là, il n'en aurait pas besoin.

D'habitude il aimait courir pied nue sur cette colline verdoyante, mais la ses chaussure faisait crissé l'herbe humide, l'aube était proche, il le savait, mais il avait encore le temps. Du moment qu'il arrivait à franchir cette colline.

Sauf qu'il en avait été décidé autrement pour lui. Il l'aperçu sous la lumière lunaires, cette silhouette svelte et ses long cheveux ondulant au grès du vent. Ginji savait que si il entreprenait de passé à côté au de le contourné, Kazuki n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper, aussi valait il mieux se confronté à lui sans plus attendre.

Ginji s'arrêta devant son ami, qui lui lança un regard peiné.

"Tu croyait qu'on ne remarquerait pas ta disparition parce que tu as neutralisé les gardes à ta porte ? Je t'en prit ne fait pas ça Ginji."

"J'ai fait mon choix Kazuki, je ne peux pas revenir dessus, laisse moi passer."

Alors il entendit clairement le tintement des clochettes que Kazuki accrochait dans ses cheveux, puis il en vit l'éclat lorsque le brun en prit une entre ses doigts.

"Je regrette Ginji, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, tout et notre empereur..."

Kazuki ne chercha pas à finir sa phrase en voyant les étincelles que produisait déjà le corps de Ginji, il n'avait pas le temps de discuté, et il savait Kazuki têtus, il devait l'incapacité si il voulait passer.

"Tu laisserais mourir Makubex !" cria Ginji alors qu'un premier éclair passa à un mètre de Kazuki qui avait gracieusement sauté pour esquivé.

"Si le faut oui ! Nous sommes tous prêt à mourir pour toi ! Ne te le devons !" lança Kazuki alors qu'une volé de fils luisant dans la nuit, Ginji fit un salto arrière se mettant hors de porté, en position défensive il fit une légère grimace de douleur.

Ginji senti une coupure sur le bras et il senti un liquide s'écouler, Kazuki ne plaisantait pas. C'était difficile, il connaissait les techniques du brun, soit il restait hors de porté et privilégiait les attaques à distance...ce qui prendrait énormément de temps étant donné que Kazuki était très vif et ne manquait pas de réparti, soit il fonçait dans le tas et tentait le tout pour le tout. C'était chiant, Kazuki déclarait toujours forfait avant qu'il ne gagne quant il s'entrainait.

Alors comment pouvait-il savoir si sa stratégie fonctionnerait ? Et bien il n'y avait qu'une seule solution...

Ginji chargea à toute vitesse vers le beau brun qui ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela.

"Chrysalide !" s'exclama Kazuki, un cocon de protection se formant autour de lui.

Mais au lieu de frappé Kazuki avec son poing chargé de foudre comme celui ci l'avait anticipé, Ginji posa ses doigts sur les fils devant lui, se coupant les doigts au passage, Kazuki pris de vitesse voulu lui crié d'arrêter, mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond dans la pénombre, lui coupant le souffle, Kazuki n'avait encore jamais vu une chose pareille chez lui...était-ce...non il serait déjà mort.

"Tu as oublié que tes clochettes sont en métal Kazuki."

Non, Ginji avait aimanté ses clochettes et avait utilisé cela pour que la foudre le frappe directement sans possibilités d'échappatoires. Kazuki sentit immédiatement son sang se mettre à bouillir, sa tête lui tourna, sa peau était en feu, son cri déchira la nuit. Il tomba à terre avec pour seule pensée le visage souriant de Jûbei

_Vais-je te revoir mon amour ?_

Il sentit Ginji se penché dessus de lui, il avait trop mal pour ouvrir les yeux, sa poitrine était lourde et pourtant se soulevait si vite, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

"Je voudrais que tu veille sur le royaume Kazuki...assure la régence, je te promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour revenir. Pardonne moi tu veux bien ?"

Kazuki voulu hurlé répondre, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche et il senti tout juste la main douce de Ginji se posé sur la peau de sa joue douloureuse alors qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience...Kazuki avait échoué... plus personne ne pourrait arrêter Ginji dans sa folie.

Ooooo

Ce fut le jeune garçon aux grands yeux bleus qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt qui fit rentrer Ginji dans la tente où Fudô l'attendait. La nuit était bien avancé et l'aube arriverait dans une heure au plus, mais l'homme semblait même plus en forme que quant il l'avait rencontré au crépuscule.

Le grand blond se leva, exposant toute sa stature à Ginji, sa chemise noire et son long manteau noir lui donnant un aspect encore plus lugubre dans la pleine nuit.

"Où es Makubex." Ginji ne se formalisa pas d'avantage.

Et Fudô non plus, avec un grand sourire, il tira un rideau derrière son espèce de trône, révélant le jeune prince endormi sur une pile de coussins, libre de tout liens, se qui fit faire un bon au cœur de Ginji. Takuma lui donna un léger coup de pied, le tirant brusquement de son sommeil. L'Empereur voulu se jeté sur le grand blond et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son geste, sauf que le jeune garçon aux yeux bleu lui retint la manche silencieusement.

Quant Makubex émergea et qu'il remarqua enfin la présence de Ginji, il se leva immédiatement et se jeta dans les bras de son souverain qui l'accueilli chaudement. Lui qui faisait tant d'effort pour qu'on le respecte et le traite comme un adulte, il pleurait maintenant comme un enfant laissant libre cours ses émotions.

Tout, depuis le début, il avait prévus de tout raconté à Ginji, il ne voulait pas rester avec sa trahison sur la conscience, pourtant alors que le blond le serrait dans ses bras, caressant son dos tout en murmurant des mots rassurants, aucun sons, hormis d'audibles plaintes, ne franchis ses lèvres, Makubex prit son temps pour se calmer, en profitant pour agacé Fudô. Il se décida enfin se décolla de Ginji et le fixa dans les yeux...mais ce sourire.

"Part...rentre vite..."

Et Ginji le repoussa, le confiant à l'autre garçon. Makubex lui jeta un dernier regard douloureux alors que l'autre l'entrainait dehors.

Ginji s'avança vers Fudô qui était maintenant entouré de deux homme portant ce qui semblait être une lourde chaine, il ne voyait pas bien dans l'ombre.

"Tu dois bien deviner qu'on ne va pas te tuer tout de suite." fit le grand blond à l'allure vampirique tout en passant ses doigts sur sa barbe naissante.

Ginji hocha la tête, alors que les deux gardes passèrent derrière lui. Il ne résista pas quant ils lui tirèrent ses mains dans son dos passèrent de froide menottes sur ses poignets, préférant fixer son regard dans l'œil unique de Fudô, qu'avait il espérer y trouvé ? Une once d'humanité ? Il n'y avait que de la folie...pas des plus douce.

Il se retourna tout de même quant quelque chose de lourd atterrit derrière lui, c'était donc ce gros boulet qui était relié à la chaine.

Fudô le tira brusquement par le col, le collant tout prêt de son visage, Ginji grimaça, son halène empestait l'alcool.

"Dommage 'qu'il' te veille pur...tu es tout à fait mon genre, je me serais bien amuser avec toi." sa langue de serpent passé rugueusement sur les lèvres de Ginji qui les serra le plus possible, se retenant de crier. Takuma le relâcha en le posant et Ginji bascula en arrière, perdant l'équilibre. "Ceci te relis directement à la terre, alors n'essaye même pas d'utiliser la force du dieu du tonnerre..." enchaina Takuma en lui tourna le dos.

Ginji écarquilla les yeux, comment savait il ?...c'était un secret qui ne se transmettait que dans les clans dirigeants, comment pouvait il être au courant ? Ginji se mis à tremblé alors qu'une seule et unique vérité possible s'insinuait en lui. L'attitude de Makubex, son apparente liberté...ça facilité à être capturé sans que personne n'en soit informé...

"Il est bien malin ton petit stratège...c'est lui qui à conçu ça..."Le grand blond se mit à ricaner alors qu'il ordonnait à ses hommes de levé le camp.

Il savait très bien qu'il avait juste enfoncé un gros couteau dans le cœur de Ginji.

Ooooo

Ban se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, en sueur...sa main se dirigea vers la bouche alors qu'il réprima un haut le cœur.

Encore un cauchemar...où un rêve...il ne savait pas. À chaque fois c'était la même chose, il se réveillait en sursaut et ne se souvenait de rien.

Seulement cette fois était différente, cette fois son ressentiment était bien trop fort...il ignorait de quoi il avait rêvé, mais le roi de Shinjuku était sur et certain qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se produise.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et son regard se tourna vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. La servante avait encore oublié de tiré les rideaux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il devait vraiment la viré celle là.

Toujours et il que, reprenant son souffle il se leva pour regardé la lune par ses même fenêtre, son corps nu souligné sublimement par les lueurs blafarde de l'astre qu'il contempla, songeur.

"Somme-nous sous le même ciel ? Vois-tu la même beauté que moi ?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite note : Pour les lecteurs écrivant des commentaires anonymes, cela me fait plaisir, mais il m'est impossible de répondre, même dans une fanfictions ,c'est interdit. **

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 5 : les alliée ne sont pas la où on les attend**

Rien... il ne restait plus rien de la détermination où de la volonté qui avait put animée le cœur de Ginji...il était complètement vide, incapable de pensée à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère contre Makubex, contre lui même. Le blond se laissait porté par les évènements...Makubex l'avait...Makubex l'avait trahis...vendu au clan Babylone, il avait même été jusqu'à fabriqué les chaine spéciale qui retenait son pouvoir...et peut être même cela l'avait il aussi drainée de tout sentiments .Au moins il ne souffrait pas.

Les babyloniens l'avaient jeté dans un chariot couverts, parce qu'il refusait d'avancé, il ne faisait qu'attendre une mort certaine et le plus tôt était le mieux.

Ce ne fus qu'environ après deux jours de voyage, sans que personne ne lui adresse la parole, sans que personne ne le regarde, que Ginji commença à retrouvé une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux. Il s'était remémoré l'attitude de Makubex ses derniers temps, la façon dont il était évasif, distant comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout était de la faute de Ginji, il aurait du le voir venir. L'attaque avait commencé le jour même où il était revenu de son voyage écourté...si le roi Ban n'était pas arrivée plus tôt...que ce serait il passer ? Le blond ne voulait pas y pensé, alors il fit se qu'il faisait à chaque fois que ses pensées devenaient trop sombre.

Ginji fixait son regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune garçon assis en face de lui, à qui on avait confié la tâche de le surveiller. Ce jeune garçon silencieux, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, qui obéissait aux moindres ordres de Fudô...il était la depuis le début, regardant Ginji avec ses yeux bleus...Ginji trouvait étrange comme le bleus des yeux de l'enfant pouvait être banal et pourtant lui rappelé un tout autre bleu, un bleu tempétueux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associé avec celui qu'il avait envi de voir par dessus tout maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Il en avait juste envie, plus que d'être libre, plus fortement que la peur de voir son empire détruit, il avait simplement envie de revoir se bleu ne serai ce qu'une dernière fois...

Seulement cette fois ce fut différent, le jeune garçon capta son regard insistant et malgré les ordres, deux jours de silences à surveillé un empereur léthargique avait eu raison de son silence.

"Je m'appelle Ren."

Ginji sursauta presque, cligna des yeux en revenant à la réalité. "Qu-pourquoi es ce que tu...?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de t'adresser la parole."

Ça au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, pendant une seconde, Ginji s'était dit que s'il discutait avec quelqu'un, même si c'était un ennemi, il pourrait penser à autre chose. Alors il se recroquevilla à nouveau, dans la position la plus confortable qu'il le put, mais quelque chose le grattait dan le dos, et avec ses main attachées, ce n'était pas facile, le blond s'assit sur ses talons regardant Ren avec un air de supplication pour lui faire comprendre quel était son problème.

Ren passa une main dan ses cheveux et lâcha un soupire de lassitude, être le serviteur personnel de Fudô avait ses as côtés mais là c'était vraiment limite. Finalement, se redressant le jeune tendis la main pour soulagé Ginji. Du moins il l'aurait atteint si le conducteur du chariot n'avait pas au même instant décidé que se serait amusant de roulé sur une grosse pierre, faisant sauté le chargement et renversant Ginji directement contre sa poitrine, son dos heurtant douloureusement les panneau de bois que lequel il était jusque la habillé, sa lèvre trembla alors qu'il se retint de hurler...si il faisait ça, tout le monde saurait que...

Ginji était sur le point de se redressé à toute vitesse et de s'excuser quant quelque chose le troubla. Il n'avait pas atterri, comme il aurait dus, sur un torse plat et bien dur, mais il sentait bel et bien deux bosses caché sous ses vêtements larges, il avait bien le nez entre deux petit seins bien féminin.

Il décolla son nez brusquement, le rouge enflammant furieusement ses joues. "Mais tu es-!"

Ren réagi immédiatement, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche serrant son épaule. "La ferme !" siffla elle dangereusement.

Ginji se tu, la confusion visible dans son regard, il se rassie du mieux qu'il le put, démangeaison oubliée. Ren était une fille ! Une fille aux cheveux cours et aux allures de garçon, mais toujours une vrai fille !

"Tu crois que j'aurais une telle place si ils avait su !" continua elle au même auteur de voix.

Ginji se contenta de secoué la tête toujours hébété, au fond de lui, il était un peut content d'avoir trouvé un sujet de distraction. Comme pou caché sa gêne, Ren continua dans des explications qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

"J'ai besoin d'être prêt du chef, c'est vital si je veux obtenir toute les informations dont j'ai besoin..." les yeux de la brunettes se firent fuyant et le jeune empereur jura qu'il les avaient vu s'embuer de larmes.

"Tu...tu veux m'en parler ?" demanda-t-il pour lui venir en aide de la seule façon qu'il pouvait.

La jeune fille ouvrit d'abord la bouche avant de la refermé brusquement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle prit un air sévère qui semblait pourtant faux.

"Je croyait t'avoir dit que je n'avait pas le droit de te parler." Elle fit un signe de tête désignant l'avant du chariot avec un petit sourire en quoi.

Ginji la regarda avec une expression confuse, elle refit son geste avec plus d'insistance. Mais blond lui répondit en secouant la tête affichant toujours le même air confus. Ren cru qu'elle allait arrachée les cheveux, ce type était vraiment à la tête d'un empire ? Elle le rira brusquement par le col de sa tunique et murmurant comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

"Le chauffeur peut nous entendre imbécile !" elle le relâcha durement l'envoyant cogné contre la paroi d'en face avec un léger bruit de chaine.

Ginji la regarda longuement avant de s'assoir en tailleur et de dire. "Moi je crois que j'ai besoin de parler, tu à le droit de m'écouter ?"

Ren paru d'abord surprise, mais avec un sourire en coin elle acquiesça comprenant le besoin qu'avait le jeune d'évacuer sa rancœur.

"Je...j'ai été trahis par l'un de mes meilleurs amis...et le pire c'est que j'étais prêt à me sacrifié pour lui. Je n'ai fait que foncer droit dans son piège, je ne veux pas mourir si stupidement. Pas après avoir égoïstement abandonné mon peuple...pas comme ça." Ginji baissa la tête cachant ses yeux, parler lui faisait effectivement du bien, il sentait un à un les nœuds de son cœur se défaire.

La jeune fille l'observait attentivement, son visage reflétant le fait qu'elle écoutait attentivement, pourtant elle ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour incité le blond à continué son douloureux récit.

"Je ne comprend pas son geste...pourquoi ferait il une chose pareille. Suis-je à ce point un mauvais souverain à ses yeux pour qu'il veuille que je disparaisse ?"

Cette fois les larmes du blond dévalaient librement le long de ses joues, sa tristesse et son désarroi s'évacuant dans le seul fait de ce confié à cet inconnu, comme si le fait de mettre des mots dessus avait réussi à éclaircir ses pensées jusque là trouble.

Il ne senti qu'au dernier moment lorsque Ren s'était penché sur lui et murmura dans son oreille, "Tu n'es pas aussi seul que tu le crois."

Quant celui parvint à son cerveau il se redressa brusquement, le brune c'était déjà rassise de son côté, le fixant avec un sourire énigmatique, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ginji ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il lui rendit son sourire, replongeant le petit chariot couvert dans le silence.

Ooooo

Le corps endolori, les yeux aussi embrumé que son esprit, Kazuki commença à sortir de sa torpeur au contact d'une main froide sur son front. Il poussa un gémissement quant il senti cette main descendre dans son cou.

"Kazuki ?"

Malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait, il pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille, mais il ne trouva pas la force de soulevé ses paupières, un son rauque sorti de sa gorge lorsqu'il voulu prononcé le nom qu'il rattachait à cette voix.

"Ne force pas trop Kazuki, je suis déjà soulagé que tu sois réveillé, repose toi encore..."

Il sentit des lèvres fraiches se déposé sur son front et cette grande main glissé dans ses cheveux, le jeune prince souri alors avant de se laissé reprendre par le sommeil. Jûbei était la pour veillé sur lui.

Ooooo

Kazuki se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que les rideaux encore ouvert laissé entrevoir les étoiles d'une nuit sans lune. Cette fois, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente, il parvint a se redressé suffisamment sur pour voir Jûbei endormi, la tête reposant au pied du lit.

Il réalisa rapidement sa situation, comprenant pleinement les évènements qui avait conduit à son état actuel

Combien d'heure s'étaient écoulé depuis la fuite de Ginji, combien de temps son protecteur avait il passé à le veillé. Les yeux de Kazuki se fermèrent et il soupira. Causé du souci à ceux qu'il aimait était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Comme répondant à ses pensées, l'endormi ouvrit de fin yeux bleus nuits presque gris et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il rencontra ceux noisette de son prince. Tendrement il prit sa main dans la sienne, y déposant un doux baiser sur la paume.

"J'ai eu si peur." se contenta de murmurer le chevalier.

"Je vais bien..." le rassura Kazuki, mais sa voix était teinté et sortait difficilement de sa gorge. Le jeune prince se reposa contre la tête de lit, attirant son chevalier à ses côté.

Jûbei le serra contre lui, respirant profondément son odeur alors qu'il posa son nez sur la peau de son cou. "J'ai crû que tu n'allais pas te réveiller..."

"Ginji n'aurait jamais fait ça..." dit il gravement en passant une main dans les cours cheveux bruns de son protecteur. Il grimaça en repensant au fait que, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraitre, lui n'aurait pas hésité à couper les jambes de Ginji si cela signifiait le gardé en sécurité et en vie...mais maintenant. "Où es Ginji ?"

Jûbei se détacha de lui et refusa de rencontré son regard, "J'ai promis à Makubex de venir le chercher dès que tu reprendrais conscience...il saura t'expliquer mieux que moi." Le brun se leva pour partir mais Kazuki agrippa sa manche.

Jûbei ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre en voyant l'air douloureux de son aimée, Kazuki avait comprit, si Makubex était là...alors Ginji...

Il déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres tremblantes. "Je ne serrais pas long, je le promets."

Il serra la mâchoire en entendant les sanglots qui lui parvenait de derrière la porte fermé.

Comme promit, Jûbei revint quelque minutes plus tard, mais pas seulement accompagné de Makubex mais aussi de Shido.

Le maitre des bêtes s'avança d'abord en premier et lui offrit un faible sourire, Kazuki savait que c'était la meilleure façon qu'il avait pour lui dire qu'il était soulagé de le voir en bonne forme.

Puis il s'éloigna laissant la place à Makubex qui prit la chaise laissé vacante par Jûbei. Le plus jeune des princes serra les point sur ses genoux, cachant ses yeux métallique derrière ses mèches argent. "Kazuki...je..."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute..." siffla Kazuki, "Tu n'y es pour rien...tu ne pouvais pas savoir..." continua t-il comme pour essayé de se convaincre lui même.

"Teshimine et parti à leur poursuite, nous n'avons pas put le raisonné...mais cela fait deux jours et il n'a toujours pas retrouvé leur traces." expliqua l'enfant.

"Et le peuple ?" fit Kazuki préférant regarder Jûbei.

"Nous attendions ton vote, nous préférons ne pas les informé jusqu'à ce que nous ayons du nouveau, nous redoutons une révolte des clans mineurs..." ce fut Shido qui avait prit la parole, Makubex ne parvenant pas réprimé ses tremblements.

Kazuki se tu, regardant ses fines mains posée sur la couverture qui couvrait son corps, Shido avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix, trop peux d'informations étaient à leur disposition.

"Ginji m'a demandé d'assuré la régence, il était persuadé qu'il ne le tuerait pas dans l'immédiat et qu'il aurait une possibilité pour s'enfuir." bien sûr Kazuki ne possédait que sa parole pour appuyé ses dires, mais ses compagnons savaient qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir.

"Alors nous ferons celons la volonté de l'empereur, personne à pars nous ne doit être au courant, et tu prêt à assumer se rôle Kazuki ?" fit le petit génie, reprenant un peut de contenance.

"Je suis d'accord. "Compléta Shido.

"Laissé moi le temps de réfléchir..." Kazuki baissa la tête, se voix tremblante.

Les deux autres rois quittèrent alors la chambre. Avant de sortir Makubex le rassura. "Repose toi bien, espérons juste que Teshimine nous rapporte vite des informations."

Jûbei eu du mal à offrir à Kazuki le réconfort dont il aurait eu besoin cette nuit là.

Ooooo

Makubex observa son reflet dans le grand miroir de la chambre qui lui était alloué.

"La deuxième phase du plan et activée."

"Je sais, je serais toujours impressionné par tes performances d'acteur, tu m'as bluffé." répondit son reflet avec un étrange éclat dans le regard.

"Fudô n'a pas intérêt à touché un cheveux de Ginji...je n'ai pas confiance en ce type, surveille le."

Son reflet leva les mains devant lui dans une tentative d'apaisement devant la colère montante de Makubex. "Je n'ai pas à intervenir la dedans, mon rôle n'est que d'observer."

Et quant le jeune prince voulu lancer une réplique cinglante, son reflet n'était déjà plus que l'image fixe qui lui renvoyait sa propre déchéance. Il se tourna vers la vitre et regarda la cité en contrebas.

"Pourvus que je n'ait pas choisi la mauvaise voix."

Ooooo

Après deux jours et demis de voyages incessant, la caravane fit enfin une halte. Ren fit sortir l'empereur du chariot affin qu'ils puissent enfin tout deux prendre l'air. Avec les chaines qui l'entravait, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, aussi le laissa elle sous l'unique surveillance du chauffeur pour allé faire son rapports et recevoir ses nouveaux ordres. Le blond semblait allé beaucoup mieux et reprenait peut à a peux de sa vitalité, il n'avait plus peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, il cogitait déjà pour trouvé un plan d'évasion. Il le devait à son peuple qui avait besoin de lui.

Ginji en profita pour observé la vallée dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêté, un haut plateau bordé de falaises, un torrent passant tout prêt avec une eau si clair qu'on y voyait les poissons, jamais il n'avait vu pareille endroit, lui qui voyageait pourtant régulièrement aux quartes coin de son empire curieux il demanda.

"Somme-nous toujours au Mugenjô ?" demanda-t-il au chauffeur.

L'homme occupé à décharger son chariot regarda Ginji d'un air suffisant avant de lui cracher aux pieds comme seule réponse. Ren revint à ce moment la et vis faire l'autre homme. Elle se contenta d'un regard réprobateur. Attrapant les chaines de Ginji, elle défit le boulet ne laissant que chaînes et menottes, elle lui permit de passer les bras devant son corps, ses épaules lui faisaient un mal de chien.

"Soit sage, tu n'irais pas bien loin si tu tentais de t'échapper." fit elle en lui désigna la troupe d'homme affairé à monté un campement pour la nuit. "Viens."

Elle le guida en le tirant par ses chaines un peut à l'écart du campement, la ou s'écoulait le torrent. Retirant ses chaussures et remontant son pantalon, elle fit de même à Ginji toujours dans le silence, les autres pouvaient toujours les entendre.

Ils entrèrent dans le torrent et Ginji tressailli de surprise face à la fraicheur de celui ci sur ses jambes engourdies par trop d'immobilité.

"Fais dont un peut ta toilette." Ren lui laissa un peut de longueur dans sa chaine pour qu'il puisse bouger.

La jeune brune le surveilla en se retenant de sourire quant il se passa maladroitement de l'eau sur son visage en frissonnant de froid, rapidement ses joues et ses oreilles rosirent, mais il ne se démonta pas, se désaltéra et passa un d'eau sur ses bras.

"Tu ne te lave pas toi ?"

Ren ne répondit qu'en le faisant sortir de l'eau. "Crétin, j'aurais de l'eau chaude moi."

Ginji haussa les épaules. "Si c'est comme ça que vous traitez les prisonniers..."

"Non, j'avais juste envie de t'embêter, si tu crois que c'est facile de te supporté." répondit elle.

Ginji fit la moue mais la jeune fille avait un air taquin adorable. Elle voulait juste lui montré un esprit bon enfant pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui concernant la suite des évènements. De plus en plus, à mesure qu'elle apprenait à le connaître, Ren avait envie d'aider Ginji...cela la mettait dans une position difficile

Elle ramena Ginji devant une grande tente que les hommes avaient presque fini de monté, il reconnu avec aisance la tente du chef et grimaça.

"Ils font une fête ce soir, je suis désolé mais j'ai l'ordre de te laissé ici je dois assurer le service." elle fit entré Ginji qui montra un peut de résistance.

"Je préférerais qu'on m'attache à un poteau dehors plutôt que de me retrouvé dans la même pièce que cet enfoiré."

Ren tira d'un coup sec sur la chaine alors qu'elle l'entrainait à l'intérieur. "Crois moi tu ne voudras plus être dehors une fois la nuit tombé."

Ginji grogna, comprenant qu'il n'était pas en position de protesté, ses cheveux blond ruisselaient toujours de gouttes froides et vu la tunique légère qu'il portait, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

Ren attacha sa chaine au poteau central de la tente et le fit s'accroupir posant tout de même un coussin sous ses genoux. Au dernier moment, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait la voir ne l'y entendre, elle se pencha pour lui murmuré.

"Je ferrait de mon mieux pour veiller sur toi."

Ooooo

La fête battait son plein et tous semblait jusqu'à ignoré la présence de Ginji, au début il lui avait bien sur lancé de la nourriture comme on le ferrait avec un chien, mais très vite, l'ivresse les gagnant ils préférant jouer entre eux et avec les premières femmes que le blond ait vu jusque la. (En dehors de Ren), filles de joies où bien esclaves, il s'en moquait, il voulait juste que cela ce termine au plus vite, il en avait assez de se spectacle affligeant.

Sa seule consolation était que Fudô Takuma n'avait pas fait honneur de sa présence, le blond se surprenait pourtant à guetter l'entrée, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Enfin, à peine eu il pensé cela que, le pseudo vampire entra en trombe dans la tente, renversant une table et jetant un assiette sur ses hommes en les insultant, ceux ci se turent, laissant passé la colère de leur chef tel un ouragan dont on ne pouvait que limiter les effets. Le blond se fit tout petit en le voyant boire goulument à une cruche contenant probablement quelque boissons alcoolisé alors qu'il paraissait déjà bien imbibé.

"Et toi tu es la pire des larves !" cria il alors qu'il lançait la cruche.

Ginji ferma les yeux et serra les dents en se préparant à l'impacte, mais l'homme ivre le rata et percuta le poteau de dessus de lui, Ginji ne reçut que quelques éclats mais tout le liquide s'écoula sur lui, collant son visage et rendant ses cheveux poisseux et malodorant. Quant le grand blond se mit à rire personne ne le suivi...

Il s'avança vers Ginji qui ne le regarda pas, bouillonnant de rage face à l'humiliation, un liquide plus chaud et plus dense que l'alcool lui coula dans les yeux, le jeune empereur se senti nauséeux en voyant son sang mélangé à la boisson venir tacher sa tunique.

Fudô l'attrapa par le col et le tin à la auteur de son visage, Ginji voulu détourna la tête quant il senti son horrible halène si prêt de lui, mais l'autre le maintint dans un poigne de fer. Son sourire était dingue, ses yeux plein de désir, il lécha avidement le sang sur la joue du jeune.

"Va te faire foutre." cracha Ginji lorsque l'homme se mit presque à grogner de plaisir.

"Oh ?" Fudô arqua un sourcil alors que Ginji regrettait déjà ses paroles. Takuma le reposa par terre et maintint la tête blonde à quelque centimètres de son entre-jambe, défaisant déjà la boucle de sa ceinture. "On va voir de quoi es capable un empereur, n'essaye pas de morde, je t'arracherai la tête."

Ginji dégluti, serrant la mâchoire, son regard ne quittait pas l'œil unique de Fudô, non, il ne devait pas se laissé envahir par la peur.

"Maître !" lança soudainement Ren que Ginji n'avait pas vu de la soirée. "N'oubliez pas les ordres."

Grondant de rage, Fudô repoussa Ginji dont le dos vins s'écraser contre le poteau, "Occupe toi avec lui, je ne veux plus le voir !"

Ren ne se le fis pas dire deux, fois, elle s'empressa de détaché Ginji.

Ce ne fus que lorsqu'ils furent sorti de la tente qu'il murmura, "Merci..." avant de se laissé prendre par l'inconscience.

TBC


	7. chap 6 : Etape vers la liberté ?

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 6 :Étape vers la liberté ?**

La plus tombait du à présent, battant sur la toile de la tente de Ren. La jeune fille continuait de nettoyé la plaie sur le front de Ginji, celle ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de saigner.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure car elle savait que le voyage était encore long, combien de temps pourrait elle contenir la folie de Fudô ? Elle le connaissait suffisamment pou le savoir imprévisible et dangereux, de plus si elle continuait de s'opposer à lui, il pourrait aussi bien finir par s'en prendre à elle...et ça, elle ne pouvait pas ce le permettre.

Ren serra son poing sur ses genoux. La brune ne se souciait pas du sort que réserverait le maître à celui qui souillera la pureté de l'empereur, mais après cela, Ginji ne pourra plus jamais être récupérer. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle qui autrefois était une habitante du Mugenjô.

Ginji commença par revenir lentement à la réalité quant une douleur persistante sur son front finit par avoir eux raison de son quart d'heure de sommeil. Par réflexe, il porta la main avec sur sa blessure et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup quant il réalisa qu'il n'était plus attaché. Grave erreur car la simple lumière d'une lampe à huile suffit à l'aveuglé brutalement, le poussant a les renfermer aussi tôt avec un gémissement plaintif. Pendant une seconde, le blond avait espérer que tout ce qui lui était arrivé ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mais les odeurs, le froid, le bruit de la pluie sur la tenture ainsi que les main l'empêchant de se redresser, lui rappelèrent la dure réalité.

"Huumm, Ren ?" demanda Ginji, pour être sûr.

"Oui, c'est moi, détend toi tu es en sécurité." répondit la jeune fille, essayant de caché le tremblement d'incertitude dans sa voix.

Ginji gesticula et constata que son corps répondait normalement, s'il oubliait sa migraine qui lui retournai également l'estomac.

"Ne bouge pas trop, tu es blessé à la tête." fit elle en appuyant un peut plus sur le corps du blond.

Ginji ouvris ses yeux plus lentement cette fois, les clignant rapidement une où deux fois pour en faire disparaître le flou, l'expression fermé de Ren le troubla.

"Que s'est il passé ?" les évènements ne lui revenait que par bribes informes, et son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir avec cohérence.

Ren le fit grimacé quant elle appuya une nouvelle foie le linge couvert de désinfectant sur sa plaie. "La cruche que Fudô ta lancé à explosée et les morceaux t'ont ouvert le crâne..." commença elle. "Imagine ce qui se serait produit s'il t'avait touché." ajouta elle avec un sourire triste.

Ginji ricana, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui serait arrivé, il n'arriverait jamais à s'échapper, sont seul espoir, et il était extrêmement mince car tous le croyait mort, provenait d'une aide extérieure. Trop aveuglé par sa détresse, il était loin de réalisé que l'aide pouvait provenir d'un personne se trouvant juste en face de lui.

"Il peut bien me faire ce qu'il veux...plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant..." prononça il faiblement

Les mains de Ren tremblait sur ses genoux et sa tête était baissée, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux bleus.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Ginji il porta sa main sur la jeune l'épaule de la jeune fille s'étonnant une fois de plus de se voir dénué ses chaînes.

Ren secoua lentement la tête, repoussant la main de Ginji, elle le fit se rallongé une fois de plus.

"Je-J'ai grandit dans l'empire du Mugenjô" fit elle doucement sans relevé la tête, Ginji fut sur le point de commenté mais elle continua. "Dans le bidonville de Lower Town pour être plus précise...je n'ai que 15 ans, et cela fait bien des année que moi et mon grand père sommes partis, alors je ne peut pas prétendre savoir grand chose sur ce qu'il s'y passe." quant elle posa ses yeux sur lui, le fait qu'ils étaient embué de larmes n'attendrissait pas la colère qu'il y avait derrière. "Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un souverain peut ainsi abandonné tout son peuple juste à cause de la trahison d'un seul ! Pourquoi renonce tu ? Alors que j'étais prête à me mettre en danger pour que tu puisse te sauver !"

Ginji ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, après que tout le monde l'ait laissé tombé, cette fille, qui plus est le page du général ennemi, lui proposait son aide quant bien même cela la mettrait en danger.

"Qu'attend tu de moi ?" fit le blond cherchant une contrepartie.

"Mais rien, tu ne peut pas comprendre que des gens peuvent parfois accomplir des actes désintéressé ? Je déteste les Babylone ! Je me suis infiltré parmi eux pour qu'il me conduise à mon grand père qu'ils ont enlevé, si je te libère, ils partirons à ta recherche au lieu de retourné la où vit le maître...je ne peut juste plu supporté de te voir ainsi...je ne sait pas encore combien de temps je pourrait retenir Fûdo..."

Ren sanglota devant la stupidité de Ginji, elle n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi malgré tout, pourquoi au fond d'elle elle le reconnaissait comme son souverain légitime. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible dans ses yeux chocolats, elle avait envi de le secourir, elle avait envi de le voir sourire sincèrement ne serai ce qu'une fois.

"J-Desolé...je ne voulais pas me montré si faible." le blond reconnu son erreur, il avait encore un vœu à accomplir, il ne devait pas meurt sans avoir revus _ces_ yeux bleus.

Soupirant, la brunette le fis s'assoir et entreprit de bander sa blessure. "J'ai peut être une idée, tu sera loin avant qu'ils ne se soient aperçu de ta disparition...je ferait en sorte de ne pas être impliqué, ma punition sera plus légère." reprit elle plus calmement

"Mais, et ton grand père ?" demanda Ginji, le discourt de la jeune fille avait suffit à lui redonné de l'espoir, il ne voulait pas en plus lui demander de prendre des risques pour lui, même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Ren fis une petite moue boudeuse "J'attendrai encore un peut...il n'est pas en danger, ils ont besoin de lui." la fin de sa phrase fut à peine soufflé.

"Je ne peut pas te demander ça" insista l'empereur

"Tu na pas à ma le demander je t'y force."

Elle fit taire toute protestation en se levant, il ne pouvait la suivre du regard, sa nausée reprenant le pas, il du se rallongé pour ne pas rendre le peut qu'il avait avalé.

"Nous attendons un marchant d'esclaves aujourd'hui. Nous lui donnerons nos prisonniers et il ira les vendre pour nous."

"Quoi !Quels prisonniers ? !" s'insurgea Ginji.

"Je ne sait pas, des gens que les soldats on ramassé sur leur passage, ils ne sont pas si nombreux. " répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

"Il faut les aider eux aussi !"

"Réfléchit un peut ! Je ne peut pas prendre un tel risque, tu es plus important."

Ginji grogna, non ils n'était pas plus important que les gens de son peuple, le peuple faisait le souverain...si Ren ne voulait pas l'aider, il trouverai un moyen par lui même.

"Enfin bref, tu va te glisser parmi eux, tu n'aura qu'a demander la protection du premier seigneur chez qui aura lieu la vente. Ça me semble intelligent, la marchand voyage petit, il couvre bien plus de distance que notre armée, le temps que Fudô se remette de sa nuit d'hier, tu aura largement le temps de te caché." elle lui apporta des vêtements propres avec un sourire triomphant.

"Je cois que c'est un bon plan, sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la où nous sommes, bien que cela soit peut probable, je suis peut être en territoire ennemi." répondit Ginji en enfilant les vêtements plus sombres et moins voyant.

"A la frontière du Senjô, bien au delà des montagnes de l'ouest."

Ça n'aidait pas vraiment Ginji, il ne voulait juste pas avoué qu'il était nul en géographie. Mais au moins sil savait que ce non n'était pas un de ceux des rares royaumes qui ne reconnaissaient pas sa souveraineté.

"Le reste je m'en occupe fait moi confiance ! Je suis un génie !" un éclat étrange passa dans ses yeux, pendant un instant elle lui rappela vraiment Makubex...Makubex.

"Je ne pourrait pas retourné à Lower Town pendant un moment...pas avant de comprendre la raison de ses actes..." Ginji réfléchit à voix haute, et Ren lui lança un regard compatissant.

Le blond reprit ses esprit quant il se reçu une espèce s'écharpe brune en pleine figure, poussant un soupir. "Ne perdons pas de temps, il sera bientôt la...tu as dormit toute la nuit."

Ginji se gratta bêtement l'arrière du crane, lui pensait n'avoir dormi qu'un petit quart d'heure. "Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ? Il ne fait pas si froid."

"Tu es vraiment idiot , ou tu fait juste semblant ? Couvre tes cheveux, tu crois que c'est commun pour un paysan d'être blond ?"

Le jeune homme se contenta de haussé les épaules, et puis fini par faire ce que la jeune fille lui avait demander, ne laissant dépasser aucune mèche blonde et couvrant une partie de son visage. Ren le serra rapidement dans ses bras en lui donnant les dernières instructions concernant sa fuite, elle lui souhaita bonne chance de tout cœur et Ginji jura qu'il lui rendrait mille fois son geste, parole qu'elle prit avec un simple éclat de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, cela risquerait d'évoquer le soupçon.

Ginji profita de la pénombre de l'aube pour se glisser furtivement dans le campement, les hommes, peut remis de la fête d'hier furent facile à évité au même a trompé lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin la tente qu'occupait les prisonniers. Soulevant la tenure de pour s'introduire discrètement, Ginji fut heureux de voir que les cinq personnes enchainées les unes aux autre étaient en apparente bonne santé, il s'agissait de trois hommes set deux femmes, endormi en l'attende du sort qui leur était réservé. Tournée face à l'entrée, une femme d'âge mur se retourna brusquement quant elle entendit quelque chose derrière elle. D'un doigt sur la bouche, Ginji l'incita à ne pas faire de bruit, elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais elle comprit quant elle vis ses yeux, ceux la ne pouvaient être que les yeux d'un innocent.

Le blond s'assit derrière elle sans réveillé les autres, passant lâchement des menottes qu'il ne serra pas autour de ses poignets, il se mordilla la lèvre en espérant de tout cœur que le plan fonctionnerait, il savait que Ren avait mis un certain temps à le concevoir, s'assurant même que le garde qui les emmènerait serait suffisamment bête pour ne pas remarqué un prisonnier de plus...il ne voulait pas la décevoir en faisant tout échoué.

"Savez vous ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous ?" murmura la femme, ses yeux inquiets voyant à travers l'âme de l'empereur.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas...je promet de vous sortir de là quoi qu'il arrive." et Ginji le souhaita sincèrement.

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille était occupé à mettre en scène sa lute avec Ginji, préparant une drogue qui la laisserait inconsciente pendant un bon moment...pourvus que tout ce passe bien...

Ooooo

Le soleil était déjà bien levé quant un garde pénétra dans la tente sombre où étaient retenus les prisonniers, sans plus de soins, et visiblement de mauvais poil, l'homme de stature massive tira brusquement sur la chaine qui les retenait tous ensembles. Un éclair de protestation fusa alors que les gens se levèrent. Sans un mot il les conduisit dehors à la lumière du jour. Ginji prit soin de caché son visage, il savait que tout serait bientôt terminer, du moment qu'il était dans le chariot du marchand. Ren avait raison, le camp était trop endormi, les hommes à peine remis d'une longue beuverie, ils n'imagineraient pas que l'Empereur puisse s'enfuir...d'ailleurs Ginji n'y serait pas parvenu si il n'y avait pas eu un traitre haut placé dans leur rang.

Ce que les deux comploteurs n'avaient pas prévus ce serait que le marchand passe en revus rapidement la marchandise.

"Montre moi ton visage." fis il quant il arriva face à Ginji.

Le blond ne trouva pas comment réagir, il resta fixe, le marchand avança alors sa main au ongles sales avant que la femme avec qui Ginji avait parler plus tôt ne l'interrompe."

"Ne faite pas ça, voyez vous, il souffre d'une maladie de peau qui le rend sensible à la lumière."

Le garde tira sur la chaine pour la prévenir de se taire, ce qu'elle fit en baissant la tête.

Le marchand considéra le jeune homme en se frottant le menton.

"Mpf, peut importe, il a l'air fort, je devrai en tiré un bon prix malgré tout."

Ginji se laissa allé à un soupir de soulagement intérieur alors qu'il était poussé dans le chariot avec les autres, il entendit l'autre dire au garde.

"La prochaine fois, ne m'encombres pas avec des esclaves invendables, heureusement que je connait quelqu'un qui voudra surement de lui..."

Ginji serra les dents espérant de tout cœur que cette personne puisse lui venir en aide.

"Merci," murmura il doucement à la femme qui était monté à son tour.

Le jeune homme avait le sentiment que cette rencontre serait un grand tournant dans sa vie, il espérait juste que cela ne signifiait pas sa mort, il pouvait entendre Raitei ricaner dans les tréfonds de son âme.

Ooooo

Le voyage fut long, mais pas déplaisant, Ginji avait discuté longuement avec la femme et son mari, prenant garde à ne pas être entendu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rein comme pour oublié la situation présente. Ginji comprit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas des habitants de son empire mais d'un pays limitrophe qui ne vivait que grâce au commerce fait avec le Mugenjô, en cela ils respectaient l'empereur Ginji comme leur propre roi.

Ginji songea pendant une seconde à leur avoué qui il était mais se ravisa, il ne devait pas tenté le diable, il n'était pas encore à l'abris.

La plus grande prière de Ginji fut que aucun autre prisonnier ne soit vendu avant lui, de manière a ce qu'il puisse agir, il n'avait pas le droit de douté sur le fait qu'il soit libéré.

Mais c'était avant qu'il apprennent que certaines de ses personnes se complaisaient dans cette situation, préférant être esclave dans un endroit où il serait bien traité que dans un pays où l'avenir était si incertain. Le roi était vieux et n'avait pas d'héritier, la guerre les guettaient, ce fut à cette occasion également qu'il appris qu'il était presque impossible de franchir les portes de son empire, même pour s'y réfugier...Ginji se senti plus que stupide...y avait il encore d'autre chose aussi importante qu'il ignorait ?

Une de plus et l'ombre se fit dans le chariot. Ginji n'avait, jusque la, pas remarqué qu'ils avaient quitté les chemin de terre. Cela le percuta alors qu'ils franchisaient la herse d'un immense château.

Les sabots des chevaux résonnèrent sur le pavé de la cour, avant de se stoppé. Les prisonnier se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, déjà résigné depuis longtemps à leur sort, ils prièrent tous ensemble pour que leur futur maître soit bon et les traite bien.

Ginji se jura une fois de plus de faire tout se qui était en son pouvoir pour les sauvé, même si ce n'était pas des gens de son peuple.

Ils furent sorti uns par uns, aligné dans la cours en plein soleil. Ginji put le voir décliné derrière les hautes tours de pierres sombres. Ce château était loin d'être aussi chaleureux que le sien, mais il y avait un contraste avec les pavés blanc, les buissons taillé artistiquement et les statues ornait la grande cours, des chemin partant dans toute les direction vers les différentes ailes du château. Des gens allaient et venait sans même se soucié d'eux et il ne fut plus aucun doute que le propriétaire des lieu devait posséder une certaine fortune.

"Tenez vous biens droit et n'ouvrez la bouche que si on vous le demande, désobéissez et vous serez châtié, après tout, vous ne pouvez pas espérer meilleur maitre que ce roi, il ne se souciera même pas de votre travail..." claironna le marchand, finissant sa phrase dans un ton plus bas.

Les gens firent ce qu'on leur avait ordonné, suivant les conseils avisé de l'homme dont seul le porte monnaie importait, plus vite il aurait vendu ceux là, plus vite il sera de nouveau sur le marché.

Ginji grogna, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait interdit la vente d'esclave...mais un roi ! Voilà qui était vraiment sa chance.

Une femme attira l'attention du petit groupe en tapant dans ses mains. Elle avait de long cheveux blond et des yeux d'or, sur ses lèvres peintes se traçait un sourire assuré. De sa robe très serré était visible d'ample et généreuses formes qui ne maquèrent pas de faire naitre une exclamation parmi les hommes. Entourer de deux gardes, elle s'avança d'une démarche provocante

"Miss Hevn." fit le marchant en s'inclinant.

Une main sur la hanche, la jeune femme regarda les prisonnier, avant de hoché la tête affirmativement.

"Attendons l'arrivé de sa majesté avant de commencé les négociations voulez vous ? Ils souhaite choisir son nouveau serviteur personnellement."

Les prisonniers furent un peut abattu par cette remarque, faisant face au fait qu'un seul d'entre eux serait "chanceux". Ginji ne sut pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui le faisait hésité à réveillé maintenant sa véritable identité, il devait attendre encore.

"A tient, justement le voilà !"

La dénommée Hevn s'écarta alors que le roi descendait les marches baillant comme si il venait juste de se réveillé, alors que le soleil pointait vers le crépuscule.

Les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent de stupeur. Cette façon de marché, de s'habiller, cette couronne en forme de serpent, ces cheveux brun soyeux, ce visage fin, et surtout ces yeux bleus...

"Bon, montre nous ce que tu nous à amener le vieux."fit le roi brun.

_Ban ! _Pensa frénétiquement Ginji

Le marchand fut son plus faux sourire, "J'aime toujours autant votre sens de l'humour votre majesté, Aujourd'hui je n'ai que quelques paysans, des prisonniers qu'ont fait les Babylone."

_Non ! Je ne voulait pas te revoir comme ça !_ Cria l'esprit du blond.

Ban tiqua, "Tss, je déteste que ses abrutis trainent sur mes terres, que font les gardes frontières on ce le demande..." prononçant ses paroles amère, il commença à passé devant les prisonniers.

"Quant dis tu Hevn ?"

"Je pense qu'ils sont tous très aptes mon seigneur." répondit la blonde alors que le marchand se frottait déjà les mains.

Évidement, il fini par s'arrêter devant Ginji, intrigué par le fait que le visage de celui-ci soit couvert, le blond fit un mouvement de recul malgré lui, tremblant de tout ses membres, il sentit un faible courant le traversé alors que par instinct il se mis sur la défensive.

"Que cache tu la dessous ?" fit Ban avec un petit air limite sournois.

"Majesté, je doit vous prévenir, celui ci est un peut particulier et..."

Mais le jeune Roi n'avait que faire des dires du marchand, il retira précautionneusement le voile qui recouvrait les cheveux blond d'un Ginji tétanisé, le blond serra ses paupière close refusant de rencontré le regard glacé de l'homme qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis leur toute première rencontre. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir, il sentit tout les regard braqué sur lui et entend l'exclamation d'étonnement du marchand.

Il sentit de long doigt froid tracé son menton et le relevé.

"Et bien, qu'avons nous là ? Tu osait me dissimulé une telle beauté ? "

Ginji ouvrit un œil essayant de formulé une réponse, il ne fallu que quelques seconde pour qu'il remarque le marchand, terrorisé alors que Ban le transperçait de ses yeux.

"N-n-non je vous jure que j'ignorai que-"

Ban soupira lourdement pour lui coupé la parole. "Mettez le au arrêts, je verrait pour son jugement plus tard."

Les gardes accompagnant Hevn emmenèrent l'homme, qui n'osa résister.

Les regards des prisonniers ainsi que leurs murmures se tournèrent vers Ginji alors que Ban reporta son attention sur lui.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

Ginji resta bouche bé, Ban se jouait il de lui ? Où pire encore cherchait il à l'humilier devant tout ces pauvres gens ? Mais encore, et cela déchira le cœur de Ginji de l'admettre, il y avait une possibilité qu'il ne se souvienne vraiment pas de lui. Il refusait l'aide de Ban, il trouverai un moyen de quitté se château sans que jamais le brun n'apprenne que l'Empereur Ginji avait failli, il ne voulait pas que Ban le considère faible.

"Y-Yohru." il prononça le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"'Nuit', hein ? Ça ne te va pas du tout. Hevn, j'ai trouvé mon nouveau serviteur personnel, qu'il soit prêt ce soir."

"Ce sera fait majesté, mais et les autres ?" fit la blonde en souriant.

Ban fit un signe distant de la main alors qu'il remontait les marches, "Fait en ce que tu veux, trouve leur un poste on a besoin de bras, où libère les si sa te chante."

Ginji vis bien que les autres turent leur joie par respect.

"Puis-je vous posé une dernière question , pourquoi avoir fait arrêté le marchand" demanda Hevn avec curiosité.

Ban se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux restant longuement sur Ginji, "Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu payer la somme qu'il m'en aurait demandé ?" puis il parti en pouffant de rire.

Le cœur de Ginji se serra alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent plus le sol...dans quelle mélasse s'était il encore mis.

Ooooo

Ban se laissa tombé de tout son long sur son lit, percutant le coussin moelleux de sa tête.

Cette journée avait été des plus ennuyeuses, morne et sans intérêt, et voilà que d'une simple formalité, il trouvait un nouveau centre d'intérêt qui allait surement l'occupé pendant un moment. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouvé dans sa cours, les chaînes lui allaient à ravir cependant.

Ban se retourna en serrant le coussin contre sa poitrine, un sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Ce sourire s'effaça vite lorsqu'il repensa à la rage soudaine qui s'était emparé de lui au moment où il avait découvert les douces mèches blondes. Si il avait été munis d'une lame, le marchand ne serrait pas en train d'attendre sa sentence à l'heure qu'il est. Puis la rage avait laissé place au doute, cela était il même possible ? Que ferrait ce jeune souverain dans la caravane d'un marchand d'esclaves ? Il lui avait demander son nom, il lui avait répondu Yohru..., non il ne pouvait pas se trompé, son cœur s'était apaisé en le voyant, Ban avait très envi de joué à un jeu...et il sentait que se serait l'un des meilleurs jeu qu'il ait connu.

"Jouera tu avec moi mon adorable Ginji ?"

TBC


	8. chap 7 : Un serviteur ?

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 7 : Un serviteur ?**

Le jeune roi aux cheveux d'argent courait à en perdre haleine, parcourant les jardins du palais impérial, laissant le vent frai battre ses tempes, il voulait hurler, crié son désespoir. La végétation se densifiant alors qu'il se rapprochait d'une bambouseraie, les tiges de bambou le fouettait, mais il ne ralentissait pas, il ne le pouvait pas.

La nouvelle était tombé au couché du soleil, une information dite simplement et rapidement a lui et lui seul, en quelques mots.

"Ginji s'est échappé."

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait perdu, sacrifié, les mensonges déchirants et les trahisons qu'il avait du commettre. Tout cela avait été en vain.

Les jambes de Makubex lâchèrent et il se retrouva soudainement à genoux, soufflant et toussant pour reprendre sa respiration, il frappa le sol de son poing répétitivement.

"Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Imbécile, de toute les fois tu as choisi celle là pour jouer les héros ? ! Idiot je n'ai fait tout ça que pour toi…" sa phase mourut en sanglots alors qu'il cachait sa tête entre ses bras, le jeune garçon se sentait comme l'être le plus idiot du monde. Il craignait pour la sécurité de Ginji tant qu'il était avec ce Takuma, mais au mois il était sous surveillance. Et maintenant personne ne savait où il était, seul les dieux pouvaient savoir ce qui allait advenir de lui.

Makubex était tenté d'entreprendre lui-même des recherche dans l'espoir de retrouvé son souverain avant d'éventuels meurtriers, même si il se cachait à lui-même que c'était surtout pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. Le problème s'était qu'en faisant cela il éveillerait sans doute les soupçons de l'esprit vif des autres princes, de plus il devait tout de même honorer son contrat avec les Babylone. Que faire ?

"Makubex ? Me cherchais-tu ?"

Il relava brusquement la tête alors que suivi d'un craquement, le prince Shido sortie de derrière une raie de bambou. Un étrange petit ours noir et blanc le talonnait avec un air curieux tandis qu'un rapace se tenait, dans toute sa splendeur, accrochée à son bras.

"Tu n'aurais pas du courir ainsi, il se passe quelque chose ?" fit le prince brun alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever de sa main libre.

Makubex secoua la tête, ses yeux métalliques refusant de rencontrer le regard interrogatif du prince sauvage.

Shido n'insista pas plus, préférant caresser la tête de son rapace avec un sourire lointain, c'était la première fois que Makubex le voyait sourire depuis l'enlèvement de Ginji.

"J'ai une grande nouvelle…je voulais convoquer tout le monde, mais je crois que je vais te le dire en premier. Tu as tant fait pour l'empire."

_Si tu savais mon pauvre Shido_ pensa l'enfant. Mais il était tout de même curieux de ce qui pouvait bien réjouir son ami, puis, il observa l'oiseau et comprit immédiatement ce qu'allait lui annoncé le grand brun.

"Mon ami a retrouvé les ravisseurs de Ginji, il semblerait qu'il leur ait échappé, c'était la folie parmi eux leur chef à tué trois de ses hommes sous la colère." Shido fronça des sourcils qu'on ne pouvait voir sous son bandeau blanc.

Ce ne fut quant entendant les mots prononcé à voix haute que le cerveau de Makubex se remit en marche. "Quoi ! Mais qu'attendant dont nous pour envoyé une équipe de recherche ! Il faut le retrouvé, il va-"

"Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il ce soit sauvé alors qu'il s'est rendu a eux de son plein grès…et de plus, mon ami me l'aurait dit qu'il était introuvable, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas sur le chemin du retour…" l'interrompis Shido, faisant pars de sa réflexion à haute voix.

Makubex comprit immédiatement, que bien qu'il ne puisse encore rien soupçonné de sa trahison, cela ne tarderait pas à se voir pour qui chercherait plus profondément.

"Il la fait uniquement pour me sauvé, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'il reste après qu'ils m'aient libéré." Il espérait vraiment que son excuse fonctionne, ça aurait été le cas sur Kazuki qui était épuisé émotionnellement, mais pour Shido, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

"Hum, nous prendrons des dispositions après un conseil, on y va ensemble ?"

Makubex se calma lentement en voyant le total manque d'animosité dans le regard de Shido, il se releva et se posa à côté du prince plus âgé, sans échangé d'autres mots, ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte du palais.

Oooo

Ginji se laissa entrainé des les longs couloirs sombres, il se sentait hautement fatigué, cette journée avait été trop riche en émotions et sa blessure au front le lançait quelque peut. Il n'entendait que vaguement les explications de Hevn alors qu'elle lui faisait une visite guidé de ce qui serait, à partir de maintenant, son lieu de travail. Le blond ne s'en souciait pas, il était dans le château de Ban et celui ci ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Tout ce temps il s'était languis de le revoir, mais cette situation était juste trop...étrange.

La grande blonde qui l'accompagnait entendit son lourd soupir et entreprit de le réconforté un peut.

"Tu aurais put tomber plus bas tu sais ? Tu as de la chance d'avoir plus à notre roi, il prend rarement des hommes à son service."

Ginji releva des yeux interrogatif sur elle, il était si perdu, il avait vraiment besoin de repos, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse dormir.

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux d'ambre brillant dans la pénombre. Il eu un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'elle posa le son index sur le bout de son nez. "Ne fait pas cette tête, on dirait que tu es condamné à la peine capitale."

Ginji ne répondit toujours rien, lâchant un autre soupir. La pulpeuse blonde ouvrit la porte à côté d'elle, bousculant Ginji à l'intérieur. Elle le suivi, tout en passant une main délicate dans ses long cheveux, elle prit la parole.

"Je suis Hevn, la responsable du personnel de se château, tu es donc sous mes ordres à présent."

Ginji joua avec ses doigts toujours boudeur, devait il révélé sa véritable identité maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ? Hevn fouilla dans les étales disposé dans la pièce, différents vêtements et outils qui devait certainement servir à l'entretient du château.

"Ban, tu as l'honneur d'être le serviteur personnel du roi, tu devras porter un uniforme spécial pour que tous te reconnaisse…mais où bien à t'il put être rangé…"

Ginji avait déjà les bras pleins des affaires qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer sur la tête. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche mais aucuns sons ne sorti, il retenta sa chance.

"Euh…mais mademoiselle Hevn-"

"Ah le voila !"

Sans que le jeune souverain n'ait le temps de comprendre, elle le déshabilla et lui fit enfiler une tunique de couleur crème orné de broderie représentant un serpent se mordant là queue couvrant son torse, les manches était un peut longues et dépassaient sur les poignets de Ginji. Elle lui passa un collier ras de cou, il pouvait en sentir la lanière

"Tu es vraiment joli garçon…espérons que tu sois à la hauteur de ta tâche." Fit la blonde pensivement en touchant la pierre au centre du collier

"Je-"Ginji passa lui aussi ses doigts sur la pierre, "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Un saphir, la pierre du roi, prend en grand soin." Elle commença un rangement sommaire du désordre qu'elle avait mit

"Ton travail est simple pourtant, mais sa majesté et si difficile, oh et ne va pas croire ce que tu entendras probablement dans les couloirs, un seul de tes prédécesseur à été exécuté après avoir fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplus." Fit-elle avec un air de cheftaine.

Ginji sentit un léger vent de panique, il avait eu l'occasion de constaté le saut d'humeur de Ban, vraiment, il avait peine à croire sa situation actuelle.

"Mais je ne veut pas travaillé pour le roi ! Je suis l'Empereur Ginji ! J'ai été enlevé et j-je…"

Ginji laissa trainé sa phrase quant il remarqua l'expression d'Hevn. D'abord surprise par la soudaine explosion du blond, elle avait maintenant les yeux vitreux et les lèvres tremblantes.

"Miss Hevn ?" fit Ginji en tentant de s'approcher.

Elle pointa un doigt sur lui toujours tremblante, puis éclata d'un rire claironnant, se tenant les côté tellement cela lui faisait mal.

"C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu !" lâcha t'elle entre deux fou rire.

"Euh…"

Elle se calma enfin envoyant l'air de chien battu du blond. Gentiment elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"J'ai connu les malheureux parents de l'empereur Ginji, je doute qu'ils aient put avoir un enfant ayant de tels cheveux d'or, ils étaient tous deux brun comme l'ébène."

Ginji baissa la tête ressentant une douleur soudaine, lui n'avait aucuns souvenirs de ses parents, comment pouvait il même prouvé ses dires ?

"Allons, le roi Ban ne va pas te manger, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui préparer son bain, tenir sa chambre, lui apporté son petit déjeuné, faire tout ce qu'il te demandera, si il te congédie le reste du temps tu es libre, vraiment tu as le job le plus envié par les servantes…notre roi et un vrai tombeur."

Ginji ne répondit rien, commençant à ce faire une raison, il n'arriverait à rien avec cette femme, sa tête tournait il voulait qu'elle parte…il voulait…voir Ban ?

"Il y certain lieu où tu devras l'attendre devant la porte en revanche, retient bien. La salle à manger, la salle du trône, la salle du conseil, son bureau…enfin bref, on ne doit pas te voir avec lui sauf s'il te l'ordonne."

"Quant es que je commence ?" demanda faiblement le bond peut sûr de lui.

"Je vais t'accompagner, tes appartements son naturellement à côté des siens."

"Je n'ai jamais…fait quoi que ce soit de se genre."

"Et n'espère aucune aide des autres servantes, elles seront follement jalouse et te mènerons la vie dure, je viens demain matin à la première heure pour assurer ta première journée de formation, promis."

Lui répondit elle avec un clin d'œil, Hevn soupira intérieurement, elle pouvait comprendre que ce jeune homme avait intrigué le roi, mais pourquoi le choisir comme serviteur personnel si soudainement, sans même qu'il passe une semaine avec les autres pour s'adapter comme il était d'usage. Enfin, elle savait mieux que de questionné les caprices de son roi. Hevn fit un léger sourire en voyant l'air désemparé du blond. Pendant un instant elle voulu croire que ce petit à l'air innocent pouvait faire changer son souverain…oui, il y avait toujours cet espoir.

"Allons y, sourit un peut." Ajouta-elle avec une tape sur la tête.

Ginji répondit à nouveau avec un profond soupir, la blonde secoua la tête et roula des yeux.

Oooo

Le jeune empereur pouvait voir le ciel noir de nuit dehors, part la grande fenêtre sans rideaux. Hevn venait de le laisser après avoir attendu plus d'une demi-heure avec lui que Ban revienne. Ginji, qui redoutait la confrontation voulait juste vite en finir, il avait sentit un douloureux pincement au cœur quant Hevn avait renoncé à attendre, lui disant que le roi passait encore surement sa nuit avec une femme et qu'il n'allait pas revenir avant le lendemain.

Pourtant, il attendait toujours, la debout dans la chambre du roi.

Cette chambre n'était pas extrêmement grande, elle était juste suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir un grand lit en bois sculpté surmonté d'un voile de baldaquin pourpre aux fines mailles laissant une légère transparence pour qui dormirait en dessous, une table de nuit de chaque côtés. Il y avait un petit banc aux coussins de velours sous la fenêtre, visiblement celle de quelqu'un qui aimait dormir avec la lumière de la lune où des étoiles. Une table ronde avec deux chaises, une bibliothèque dans un coin, pas la chambre d'un illettré, puis une grande armoire avec un miroir dessus.

Ginji contempla son reflet fatigué un instant, comment Ban avait il put le trouver beau ? Il avait le teint terne et des cernes violettes sous les yeux, on lui avait fait prendre un bain à son arrivé et changé le bandage sur son front qui était maintenant presque aussi blanc que son visage, ses cheveux blonds était indomptables. Tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédé ses derniers jours le percutèrent de plein fouet. Sont cœur accablé par la douleur, Ginji s'assit sur le lit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se contentait de fixé la paume de ses mains, comme si elles étaient celles d'un étranger.

Lentement, tremblant, ses mains vinrent couvrirent ses yeux, alors que sa forme semblait se faire plus petite dans la pénombre, son corps se secoua de sanglots silencieux, non il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il devait être fort...Mais il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant...Ginji ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de s'endormir.

Oooo

Quant le roi Ban rentra dans ses appartement très tard cette nuit la, toute la colère et la frustration qui avait résulté de sa sorti nocturne s'évaporèrent à la vu de l'être étendu sur son lit.

Ban referma la porte sans faire de bruit et s'avança à pas de loup prêt de jeune endormie. Il s'assit à côté de lui en faisant attention de ne pas le réveillé. Recroquevillé sur lui même, ses poings serré, ses lèvres tremblantes, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il était en train de rêver, Ginji ouvrit la bouche soudainement, aspirant l'air, et Ban reconnu les signes indiscutables d'un cauchemar.

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'il se prit à ressentir un plaisir pervers à observé l'autre jeune homme dans cet état. Son air vulnérable, les expressions qui passait d'un extrême à l'autre, les petites plaintes qu'il émettait lorsque ses sourcils se fronçaient. Le jeune roi ne put retenir un petit ricanement à l'idée que Ginji serrait maintenant à son entière disposition, qu'il aurait tout le loisir d'observé toute sorte d'expressions sur ses fascinant traits. Qu'il ne compte pas s'échapper, il allait regretter d'avoir tenu tête à Ban lors de leur rencontre.

Le blond se détendit soudainement avec un soupir, tourna la tête, il exposa son cou à son observateur silencieux, la lumière faible de la lune fit scintillé la pierre qui prouvait qu'il appartenait à Ban. Doucement, le brun passa ses doigts dessus, il décida qu'il n'était plus temps de faire l'idiot, le véritable jeu était sur le point de commencé.

Ban se releva et rouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de la claquer bruyamment, le résultat fut celui attendu et Ginji se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant immédiatement en position assise. L'esprit embrumé, il lui fallu quelques seconde pour comprendre les mots de Ban

"Et bien, Yorhu, c'est gentil à toi de réchauffer mon lit, mais tu ne t'y prend pas correctement..." Ce nom étranger lui fit étrange sur la langue, mais cela faisait parti de son jeu, il voulait pousser le blond à lui faire savoir la raison pour laquelle il était dans un convoi d'esclave sans avoir à le lui demander, il voulait que Ginji s'abandonne à lui.

"Je, je euh..." balbutia le blond, honteux.

"Ta chambre et la bas." Ban désigna une simple porte sur le mur d'en face. Le blond hocha simplement la tête.

Ginji avait vu sa chambre plus tôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur cette porte close, c'était une pièce relativement petite avec un lit et un bureau ainsi qu'une petite armoire, il n'y avait qu'un petit hublot en guise de fenêtre, une porte donnait sur le couloir et l'autre directement sur la chambre de celui qui serait maintenant son maître. Dès l'instant où Ginji avait comprit ses paroles désinvolte, se nom qui n'était pas vraiment le sien...il avait su qu'il ne pouvait rien révéler à Ban, il se moquerait tout comme Hevn et ça Ginji ne savait pas si il pourrait le tolérer. Il avait juste envi de rester avec lui...au mois juste le temps que les choses se clame et que son cœur face le point

C'était aussi un moyen d'échapper à ses ravisseurs, ici il serait sous la protection du roi, et...il le verrait tout les jours et...et...

Ban retirait maintenant le haut de sa tunique noire, laissant apparaître son torse bien dessiné sous une autre couche de tissu blanche et moulante aux yeux de Ginji, qui la bouche entrouverte, perdit son train de pensée.

"Que-que faites vous ?" demanda il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Je vais me couché." répondit simplement Ban en arquant un élégant sourcil.

Rougissant, Ginji se reprit et quitta le lit d'un bond, cachant son regard derrière ses mèches blonde, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa propre chambre sans rien ajouté de peur que sa voix ne flanche. Il ne vit pas mais sentit le bras de Ban lui saisir l'épaule et le rejeter sur le lit. Il fit un petit rebond en atterrissant, prenant un air outré alors que Ban avait déjà fait passer une parti de sa tenu de serviteur au dessus de sa tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le brun lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvre, l'interrompant. Ginji eu de toute façon le souffle coupé en voyant que le jeune roi ne portait rien de plus qu'un sous vêtement. Ban fit un bref sourire en coin, heureux de la réaction qu'il avait occasionné chez le petit empereur, son jeux l'amusait déjà beaucoup. Il commença à défaire la tunique beige de Ginji, mais au moment où celui ci ce retrouva les épaules dénudées, il reprit ses esprit et repoussa Ban avec force le déséquilibrant presque. Il se redressa à nouveau, retrouvant cette poigne qui faisait de lui un empereur.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous contiez faire, mais je ne suis pas un jouet !" ses yeux rétrécit eurent un éclat d'or dans le fond et Ban aimait cela, il aimait ce Ginji qui ne se laissait pas faire.

"Tu ose me parler ainsi ? N'a tu pas peur de moi ?" ne put il s'empêcher de demander.

Ginji refermait le haut de sa tunique et répondit innocemment. "Pourquoi devrais-je vous craindre ? Je n'en aie rien à faire si vous me battez. Mais je ne vous laisserait pas abuser de moi."

Ban bougea si vite que Ginji eux à peine eu le temps de le voir, il attrapa la mâchoire de Ginji dans sa main droite serrant juste assez pour que le blond ne puisse plus l'ouvrir mais pas assez pour que cela soit vraiment douloureux.

"Sait tu au moins que l'on me surnomme le roi sorcier ?"fit-il, sa voix descendante presque sombre.

Ginji ne sembla pas impressionné, il fixait les yeux bleu glacé avec les siens comme si il voulait lui envoyé des flammes dans ce simple regard. Le blond ne répondit pas.

Puis le regard de Ban changea, en une fraction de seconde Ginji put voir la pupille se fendre et devenir si fine qu'il aurait put se noyer dans le bleu restant, s'était magnifique. Ginji toussa soudainement en sortant sa tête de l'eau, elle était salé, il entendait le bruits des vagues se jetant sur le rivage tout proche. Il faisait chaud, mais l'eau fraiche lui faisait du bien lui arrachant un sourire involontaire.

"Ginji ! Ginji tu vient !"

L'empereur se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. À plusieurs mettre de luis, jouant et riant dans le vagues comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, comment cela était il possible, Makubex était haut comme trois pommes et l'innocence même juste comme dans ses souvenirs, s'était un souvenir.

Un dauphin fit claquer sa queue à la surface, aspergeant l'enfant qui ria de plus bel. Ce son était si doux, Ginji se précipita vers le prince aux cheveux d'argent prit d'une envi incontrôlable de l'étreindre. Il sentait réellement l'eau lui battre les jambes, et déjà Makubex ouvrait les bras pour le recevoir.

"Ginji !" lança il une fois de plus.

Ginji le saisi et le fit tournoyer dans les airs mélangeant ses éclats de rires aux siens. Puis le rire de Makubex s'arrêta, surprit Ginji observa l'expression alors penné du petit.

"Maku-chan, je t'ai fait mal ?" demanda-t-il en le reposant dans l'eau. Ginji haleta brusquement et cambra son dos alors qu'une douleur fulgurant s'insinuait entre ses omoplates, il pouvait déjà sentir un liquide horriblement chaud s'écoule le long de sa colonne. Il parvint a se retourna pour voir un autre Makubex, adolescent cette fois si, un couteau encore dégoulinant de sang à la main.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ginji ? Je t'ai fait mal ?" fit-il avec le même sourire que portait le Makubex enfant quelques instant plus tôt. Tristesse, douleur, trahison...tout ses sentiments. Il ne resta que la confusion quant Ginji sentit une main froide lui caressé la joue, un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux.

"Ça n'a duré qu'une minute, ton rêve t'a plus ?" prononça la voix de Ban sur un ton rassurant.

Ginji ne put prévenir la panique qui s'empara de son corps, ses bras ne repoussèrent pas Ban volontairement cette fois ci, le brun défit seul son étreinte, choqué par une violente décharge électrique.

"P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait voir quelque chose d'aussi horrible ?" malgré son esprit mis à mal par cette torture, Ginji n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que Ban venait juste de lui faire une démonstration de ses pouvoir de sorcier, lui prouvant que son titre était mérité.

Ban frotta son bras pour relâche le muscle tendu par l'électricité, alors il n'était pas le seul à disposé de quelques atouts dans sa manches. "Pour que tu comprennent qu'a l'avenir, il ne faudra pas m'énerver."

Troublé, Ginji se leva. "Je vais vous laisser maintenant." il serait retourné dans sa chambre si Ban ne l'avait pas de nouveau attrapé. Toujours sous tension électrique, Ginji se calma quant celui si passa ses bras autours de ses épaules collant son dos contre son torse. Il murmura.

"Pardonne moi, je n'ait pas vraiment contrôlé ce que je te faisait voir. C'était si monstrueux ?"

Ginji se laissa reposer un instant contre cette chaleur. "Non, ce n'a plus d'importance maintenant, si vous voudriez bien me laisser partir." Ban semblait sincèrement désolé

Ban ressentit pleinement la froideur de Ginji, il devait trouver un moyen de lui remonté le moral où bien son jeux ne serait plus aussi amusant.

"Les nuits sont froides, j'aurai besoin que tu réchauffe mon lit, ce sera ton premier travail." cette fois il reprit un sourire qui n'importe qui d'autre aurait put trouver stupide.

Ginji se tourna vers lui avec un ait incrédule, il ne lui demanda pas ça sérieusement, si ? Pour toute réponse, Ban se glissa sous les couvertures, il commença à tapoté la place à côté de lui.

"Vite, j'ai froid."

C'était un ordre, si il voulait rester en sécurité (avec Ban), Ginji devait obéir, puis même si il refusait de l'admettre, il en avait envi lui aussi, il ne sentait vraiment pas en était de passé une nuit seul dans cet endroit inconnu. Se fut donc les joues en feu qu'il se mis dans une tenu plus approprier pour le sommeil, lui tournant le dos, il s'allongea à côté du roi brun. Ban remonta les couvertures sur eux et avec un soupir d'aise, enroula ses bras autour du corps de Ginji.

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'aie pas eu quelqu'un pour dormir, je dois dire que ta chaleur et agréable..." dit Ban tout en essayant de ne pas trop envahir le blond, de peur de le faire fuir.

Le blond se raidit, gêné de sentir ce corps si proche du sien, il n'avait pas partagé le lit de quelqu'un depuis son enfance dans les rues où le manque de chaleur les faisait se blottir les uns sur les autres avec les autres orphelins. Le silence et la respiration calme derrière lui, lui signifia que Ban ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'endormir. Il en profita pour retiré ces mains baladeuse de sa poitrine et se placé du côté du lit le plus éloigné possible.

Se n'est pas son cœur battant et résonant si fort dans sa poitrine qui empêcha ses paupières de ce faire lourde et le sommeil de le reprendre lui aussi finalement, ce ne fit que quant son esprit se fit sombre que Ginji réalisa qu'il était déjà apparu déguisé en paysan devant Ban...et que cette fois la, celui si l'avait reconnu sans problèmes.

TBC


	9. chap 8 :Tout n'est pas si simple

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**Note : je me suis fracturé le poignet en cours d'écriture de ce chapitre et j'ai du attendre qu'il me fasse un peut moins mal pour m'y remettre, alors pardon pour l'attente pour ce chapitre et celle qui va suivre pour les autres.**

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 8 : Tout n'est pas si simple, même quant on y met son cœur.**

Ginji s'était levé tôt se matin, l'aube pointant encore sur les vallons verts visibles depuis la grande fenêtre. Toujours un peut lent au réveil, il manqua de chuté du lit dans sa précipitation pour en sortir, avant de se souvenir qui était l'homme endormi à côté de lui et ce qu'il faisait la. La panique laissa place à l'inquiétude et au tourment.

L'ancien Empereur se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller son voisin dont la respiration sereine lui parvenait. Il ne daigna même pas lui accordé un regard alors qu'il retournait silencieusement dans la chambre qu'on lui avait confié.

Ginji releva un sourcil en constatant qu'on y avait déposé des vêtements de rechanges et un bol de porcelaine remplis d'eau posé sur la commode. Hevn avait dit qu'elle viendrait le chercher pour son premier jour de préparation, mais il ne savait pas à quelle heure. Il fit un brun de toilette et souri en constatant qu'il avait bien meilleur mine après avoir récupéré un peut de sommeil.

Il passa rapidement une chemise en soie, le tissu lui fit agréable sur sa peau fatigué.

"Comment même fait il pour me trouvé beau." marmonna il en essayant d'ordonné sa chevelure blonde.

Ginji se figea soudainement, une étincelle électrique passa sur sa main, le faisant tomber sous le choc de l'impulsion. Le souffle court, l'empereur ne revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se produire, il fixait ses mains, desquels s'échappaient encore quelques volutes d'énergie bleuté. C'était impossible, autant de puissance ne pouvait pas échapper à son contrôle d'un coup...pas quant il était si loin de la source de ce pouvoir.

"Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pas ici..."

Prit d'une crise incontrôlable, Ginji se recroquevilla sur lui même; cherchant à atténuer le courant qui cherchait à tout prit à s'échapper. Ici il n'existait nul endroit qu'il connaisse où il pouvait relâcher ce trop plein d'énergie comme il le faisait. Depuis des centaines d'année au Mugenjô, les princes élus par l'esprit de Lower Town, celui que Ginji nommait Raitei, relâchait cette énergie montante dans les plaines voisines de la ville, rendant l'endroit dangereux et impropre à l'habitation humaine. Les gens l'avait oublié...Ginji ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire de mal a quelqu'un...mais si il ne faisait rien...

Sa main se posa sur son bras, remontant la manche alors que le blond se regardait tremblé. Ses doigts marquèrent une pression, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dessinant cinq croissants de lune rouge. Ginji agit sans s'en rendre compte, espérant sans doute que la douleur le calmerait, il se griffa tout le long de l'avant bras, traçant des sillons sanglant sous son passage. Se focalisant sur la douleur et sur la couleur claire de son sang, l'empereur calma l'énergie qui fini par ne plus être qu'un petit bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ferma les yeux, il l'avait échappé belle cette fois...mais si Raitei parvenait a ce réveillé alors qu'il était si loin de son château, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps ainsi. Contrairement aux autres princes qui avaient été possédé par cet esprit, le blond avait une faiblesse. Il avait connu la guerre, la mort et le désespoir, il avait vue des choses étant enfant qui aurait brisé un homme adulte. Et comme ayant sa propre conscience, Raitei n'hésitait pas à se servir de cette faiblesse pour prendre le dessus. Ici, Ginji n'avait plus que lui même à qui se rattacher. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait.

On frappa délicatement à la porte, le faisant sursauter. Rapidement, il plongea son bras meurtri dans l'eau pour le nettoyé avant de remettre sa manche, dissimulant aux yeux des autres (et aux siens) sa détresse.

"Une seconde."

Il ouvrit lentement la porte après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre et qu'il n'y avait plus de dangers immédiats.

Hevn le gratifiât d'un grand sourire. "Bonjour ! Tu es déjà prêt si tôt ? Qui aurait cru que tu mettrais tant d'ardeur à la tâche en voyant ton attitude d'hier." fit-elle assez doucement pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore.

Ginji lui répondit par un petit sourire peiné. "Je voudrai simplement remercié le roi..." dit il plus pour lui même.

C'était plus fort que lui, Ginji ressentait le besoin profond de rester ici. Il avait d'autant plus mal qu'il était conscient qu'il laissait derrière tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, ses amis, son peuple...mais le blond ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, comme retenu par une force invisible, une paire d'yeux bleus hantaient son esprit, tenant le flot d'émotions et de sentiment néfastes dans une cage. Ginji ferait tout sont possible pour être utile à Ban.

**Ooooooo**

Ban se réveilla tard ce matin la, plus tard qu'il ne le faisait d'ordinaire. Il avait pleinement profité de ça nuit, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pu dormir aussi sereinement. Il était bien conscient que c'était l'effet qu'avait Ginji sur lui. Non seulement le blond le divertissait, le sortant de sa torpeur morale, mais il l'apaisait. Depuis que leurs regard c'étaient croisé à un moment qui semblait être une autre époque, les cauchemars du jeune roi avait changé, son attitude avait changée.

Les yeux du jeune roi encore embués de sommeil se posèrent sur la place du lit vide à côté de lui, la ou une tête blonde aurait du dépasser, il ne restait qu'un oreiller de plume portant encore l'emprunte du sommeil, mais la place avait déjà perdu toute chaleur. Ban soupira, quant il y repensait il avait été vraiment horrible la nuit dernière, tellement que le blond avait d'abord fuit. Ban avait utilisé son pouvoir sur lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme cherchant à tester jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

Et Ginji ne l'avait pas rejeté, il l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, et une fois le choc de la vision passé, toute peur avait même disparu, pourtant n'importe qui d'autre après cela l'aurait craint et ne lui aurait obéi que par peur de représailles. Mais Ginji avait en quelque sorte eu l'air d'être rassurer que Ban lui demande à venir dormir à ses côtés. En y repensant, Ban passa sa main sur son bras aux muscles encore tendu du choc électrique. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Ginji était vraiment pleins de surprises.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappés doucement à la porte. Grognant Ban enfonça sa tête sous les couvertures priant pour que ce perturbateurs matinal le laisse tranquille. Les coups reprirent et se firent plus insistant cette fois. Et Ban réalisa qu'il avait un nouveau serviteur, et que s'était peut être lui qui commençait avec ses devoirs en lui apportant son petit déjeuné. Ban se leva plus précipitamment qu'il était d'usage et passa une robe de chambre.

"Entre," fit-il cachant son expression ravie et ignorant les bonds joyeux dans sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvrit, le visage de Ban se ferma immédiatement et son regard se fit froid.

Ce n'était pas Ginji. Un grand et bel homme mince, à la peau de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux noir attaché en catogan entra dans la pièce, un petit sourire affiché sur ses minces lèvres. Il était vêtu tout de noir et de blanc, des vêtements de grande qualité montrant qu'il était certainement un notable de la cours. Il remonta son regard sur le roi, ses yeux améthyste scintillèrent d'un éclat sauvage.

"Majesté." fit il de sa voix profonde en s'inclinant.

Ban resserra son peignoir et se renfrogna. "Que fais-tu ici. Mes appartements sont interdis aux chevaliers."

Le dit chevalier ne se redressa pas, mais le roi pouvait sentir son sourire alors qu'il répondit.

"Vos gardes ne sont pas très compétant dans ce cas. Toujours et il que je me sentais dans l'obligation d'outrepasser mes droits, vous m'avez laissé dans une grande inquiétude quant nous nous sommes quitter hier soir."

L'homme tendit une main ganté vers son souverain. Ban se recula, prenant une position défensive.

"Va t'en Akabane, je ne veut pas te voir." claqua sèchement le roi.

Il se retourna ignorant son interlocuteur et commença à chercher une tenu pour sa journée. Il sentait toujours le regard brulant de l'autre dans son dos, mais il n'avait aucune peine à l'ignoré, si ce n'était la frustration et la colère qu'il lui avait laissé hier soir après leur entrevu qui continuait de venir lui retourné son système nerveux. Se sentant déjà comme a de bon matin, Ban savait que la journée sera infernale au palais. Il grogna à peine quant Akabane passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Cela ne vous ressemble pas non plus de me refuser si fermement, vous m'inquiétez réellement votre majesté." son souffle caressa la joue de son roi qui réprima un frisson, il put le sentir.

"Tu te trompe. Je n'ai simplement plus besoin de toi, maintenant disparaît." siffla Ban, les dents serrées.

Loin de se formalisé de l'humeur de son souverain, le grand brun resserra sa prise autour de lui, passant sa langue brulante dans un cou offert inconsciemment.

"Vraiment ? Comment aller vous surmonté vos crimes ? Votre solitude ? Vous savez pourtant bien que seul un monstre comme vous peut vous apprécié à votre juste valeur ? Où peut être avez vous cru bon de vous remettre à souiller d'autres innocents."

Akabane n'avait eu aucun mal à décelé l'éclat nouveau dans le cœur de Ban quant bien même celui ci l'ignorait encore. Il ne reculerait devant rien, Ban était à lui. Il su que ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté quant le jeune se mit à tremblé entre ses bras.

"Tait toi..."

"Laisser moi donc soulager votre peine..."

Pousser des ses dernier retranchements, bouillonnant de colère, Ban se défit de la prise de son vassal et le poussa violemment sur le lit. Le sourire d'Akabane ne s'effaça à aucun instants pas même quant le roi le chevaucha, l'empoigna par le col et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser au goût salé...

Ban glissa ses doigts dans le cou pale du chevalier, et ne sans interrompre son action, il serra coupant le souffle de l'autre homme. Akabane lui mordit vicieusement la lèvre, le blessant et se sépara de lui pour chercher un souffle qui commençait à lui manqué cruellement. Il regarda son souverain avec un air de défit.

"Va t'en si tu ne veux pas que je te tue..." murmura Ban.

Ooooooooo

Après l'apprentissage des consignes et de la bonne tenu entre les mur de ce château, la visite de rigueur dans la seule aile dans laquelle Ginji pouvait librement circulé, a savoir les appartements royaux, ils en étaient depuis plus d'une heure aux épreuves pratiques...

Hevn était inquiète.

La blonde avait passé la mâtiné à inculqué son savoir à Ginji. Et le résultat...ne pouvait pas être ce qu'on appelait probant…

Une dizaine de vase cassé, autant d'assiettes et sans parlé du mobilier, le jeune homme ne semblait même pas faire chauffé de l'eau convenablement.

Portant une main à son front, Hevn arriva à bout. " Stop ! "

Ginji sursauta, faisant tomber le vase qu'il avait dans les mains. Les morceaux se rependirent au sol ainsi que l'eau brûlante qu'il contenait allant lécher les chaussures vernis de la plantureuse blonde.

"Raaaah ! Assit toi et ne touche plus à rien !" cria elle, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta immédiatement, soudain très effrayé par la femme, il la regardé avec un air de désolation, une légère corole rouge éclosant sur ses joues.

"Je suis vraiment désolé miss Hevn..." fit-il sincèrement.

Hevn l'observa et secoua la tête, les mouvements accentué par sa longue chevelure. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas où cela mènerait et ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son souverain. Mais encore, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas le questionner, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle soupira lourdement pour la centième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

"Ce n'est pas si grave...mais écoute attentivement quant je te dis quelque chose, le roi va cuir comme un œuf dur si tu laisse l'eau à cette température. Ah moins que tu ne veuille vraiment l'assassiner ?" ajouta elle en y réfléchissant.

Ginji se leva d'une traite, "Surement pas !" lâcha il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire en voyant le sourire de la blonde, il se rassit honteusement, ne sachant pas pourquoi ses joues semblaient tellement s'enflammer ces derniers temps. Il voulait vraiment aider Ban de n'importe qu'elle façon, il profitait de ce qu'on lui avait donné, alors pourquoi alors qu'il y mettait tout son cœur, ne pouvait il rien faire correctement à part enragé Hevn ?

La blonde interrompit ses pensées en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. "Tu es un bon garçon, j'ai bon espoir pour toi, mais il faut vraiment que tu t'améliore."

Ginji fit un léger sourire, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette blonde, pourtant effrayante, réussissait à lui inspiré tant de confiance, d'une certaine façon, mais très lointaine, elle lui rappelait Teshimine...mais Ginji préférait ne pas trop s'aventurer dans ses souvenirs...il préférait oublier pour l'instant combien ses amis lui manquait. Son poing se serra sur ses genoux, un geste qui n'échappa pas aux yeux ambrés de la blonde.

"Allons ne te rend pas malade pour ça, je suis sur que tu es du genre à apprendre mieux sur le tas. Pourquoi n'irait tu pas porté son petit déjeuné à sa majesté ? Hum ?"

"Son petit déjeuné ? Mais il est presque midi." répondit le blond moins surprit que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Hevn se contenta de haussé les épaules. "Non seulement ce n'est pas inhabituel, mais tu n'aura pas non plus à l'accompagné jusqu'à la salle à manger, le roi ne prend jamais de repas en compagnie de son gouvernement..." fit elle avec un air de dépit, comme si elle était habitué à répéter cela mais n'appréciait toujours pas l'idée.

Ginji fit une légère moue de désapprobation, ce n'était pas un comportement très digne, lui se levait tôt et déjeunait toujours on compagnie des ses conseillé et ministres, toujours préoccupé en se qui concernait son royaume. Il repoussa au loin la voix en lui qui le traité d'hypocrite, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait encore ici.

"Viens Yorhu, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'aux cuisines."

Ginji commençait à s'habituer à ce qu'on l'appelle par ce prénom, mais c'est en suivant Hevn dans les couloirs froids de se château qu'il se remémora la nuit dernière, ainsi que la pensé qui lui avait ouvert les yeux avant que le sommeil ne le gagne complètement.

Il était maintenant certain que Ban savait qui il était réellement, un renfrognement s'afficha sur son visage alors que l'incompréhension s'insinuait en lui. Pourquoi Ban continuait il d'agir comme si de rien n'était ? Ginji prit la résolution d'arrêté de fuir, lui et le brun devrais avoir une sérieuse discussion.

Hevn, pour plus de tranquillité d'esprit, lui avait servit les différents mets et breuvages sur une desserte plutôt que sur un plateau, s'assurant que rien ne serait renversé avant que Ginji n'arrive à la chambre du roi. Enfin du moins elle l'espérait grandement. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à lui faire un peut plus confiance.

Et ce n'est pas les rires des autres servantes et les moqueries qu'il entendait dans son dos qui l'arrêtèrent. Cela fit grimacé Ginji, il se demandait comment Ban pouvait engager un tel personnel, ses filles étaient si méchantes, si superficielles, une chose pareille ne serait jamais arrivé dans son palais. Bon en fait s'était plutôt Natsumi qui s'occupait de se genre de chose, mais elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui en faire part si il y avait eu un tel incident.

Tout se serait bien passé, et les petits pains seraient encore chaud, si prit dans ses pensées, Ginji ne s'était pas perdu. N'était ce pas la troisième fois qu'il passait devant cette porte ?

La porte en question s'ouvrit, le forçant à faire une halte dans le couloir pour laissé passé le bel homme en noir qui en sorti. Ginji savait que selon l'usage, il devait baisser les yeux et ne pas le regarder, mais ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attiré par son visage au teint de porcelaine, se regard améthyste qui perça le sien et provoqua un frisson désagréable chez le blond.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les minces lèvres de l'homme alors que Ginji gagnait en inconfort en le voyant s'approcher, il sembla regarder avec insistance le collier qui représentait son statut. Le blond sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac quant, sans crié gars, l'homme lui prit la main et la porta a ses lèvre.

"Si je m'était attendu à ce que tu soit aussi beau que tout les murmures du château le prétendent, j'aurai demandé sans plus attendre à mon souverain de me prêter son nouveau jouet." dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, son sourire se chargeant de sous entendus qui n'échappèrent pas à Ginji.

Retirant sa main comme si il avait été brulé, Ginji se contenta de regardé l'inconnu du regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait produire, il ne supportait pas sa présence et encore moins ses insinuation.

"Yorhu !"

Ginji regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix qui l'avait interpellé. La porte part laquelle l'étrange homme était sorti ne s'était pas refermé, et un regard glacé et mécontent lui faisait maintenant face depuis la pièce que cette porte refermait. Ban réagi dès qu'il croisa les yeux de Ginji, il se précipita et l'empoigna douloureusement par le bras le trainant dans la chambre.

"Disparaît." siffla il à l'autre homme avant de claquer la porte.

Ban lâcha Ginji et se dirigea vers la fenêtre regardant les jardins, comme pour évité la conversation. Ginji ne s'était pas offensé du traitement un peut rustre, il ne faisait aucun doute que Ban était dans le même état que quant il était rentré hier soir, et que cet homme qui venait de sortir en était la cause. Ginji ouvrit tout de même la bouche, se question mourant sur le bout de sa langue.

"Hevn à pourtant du t'enseigner que tu ne doit paraître qu'aux yeux du roi, pour ne pas susciter les jalousies. Aucun membre de ma cours ne doit te voir, tu l'as comprit ça ?" fit Ban en se tournant vers lui.

Ginji réagit sans vraiment réfléchir, "Et alors, se type et passé devant moi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me rendre invisible non plus." fit il en croisant les bras.

"Insolent." fit Ban sans aucune colère. Puis fixant son regard dans celui de Ginji, il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour qu'un ricanement mutuel s'échappent de leurs lèvres. Ginji parce qu'il était nerveux et Ban parce que ça lui faisait du bien.

"Je veux juste que tu ne t'approche pas de ce type."

"Qui est-il ?" interrogea le blond avant que Ban ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

"Curieux à ce que je vois. C'est un des mes chevaliers. Mon royaume vois tu, et divisé en quatre administrations gouvernés par des chevaliers comme lui, ils vivent au palais à tour de rôles, a cette époque de l'année ils sont deux. Cela facilite grandement la gestion, comme je ne peut pas être partout" commenta le roi s'asseyant sur son lit.

"Je comprends, oh ! J'ai oublié votre petit déjeuné dans le couloir."

"Yorhu !" lança Ban alors que Ginji avait déjà ouvert la porte.

Ginji baissa la tête pour caché son sourire. "S'il te plait Ban, ne m'appelle pas comme ça quant nous somme entre nous, ça me fait bizarre."

Ban se contenta d'un sourire en coin tout en regardant Ginji disparaître à nouveau dans le couloir, il se demanda comment le blond avait fait pour devenir si différent en si peut de temps. Où était passé l'innocent petit Ginji ?

TBC


	10. C9: Ces sentiments qui naissent en nous

**Auteur : Nami-chan**

**L'Empereur Doré et le Roi Sorcier**

**Chapitre 9 : Ces sentiments qui naissent en nous**

Lorsque Ginji refit son apparition dans la chambre, Ban s'était assis à la table prêt de la fenêtre et avait enfilé rapidement une tenu plus descente, il semblait regarder par delà l'horizon, une main sur son menton, soutenant sa tête. Ginji se prit à contempler la posture du brun pendant quelques seconde alors qu'il poussait la desserte sur laquelle reposait le petit déjeuné (de l'après midi) du souverain.

Ban se tourna enfin vers Ginji quant il entendit le tintement de la porcelaine déposé sur le bois de la table. Un peut honteux que son jeu ait été démasqué si vite, le roi brun préféra regardé le contenu de son assiette que croiser un regard qu'il savait accusateur.

Il ne put retenir une moue boudeuse quant il constata que celle si ne contenait rien d'autre qu'un met inconnu a l'aspect de bouilli gélatineuse sans aucune couleur distinctive.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda il, plus pour commencé une conversation.

Ginji continua son silence et se contenta de servir une tasse de thé fumante à son vis à vis. Ban comprit et poussa un soupir, prenant une cuillère finement ciselé en main, il tâta la substance dans son assiette. Si cela était une punition...

"Le cuisinier dit que s'est du porridge, un plat dont la recette vient d'un île lointaine" répondit finalement le blond en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Ban, d'ordinaire plus prompt que cela a l'aventure, renonça et reposa sa cuillère préférant la chaleur de la tasse de thé que lui avait servi le jeune en face de lui. Quant le brun regarda enfin Ginji, il fut surprit de constaté que celui si jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, ses deux mains posées sur la table. Ban ne comprenait ce comportement, n'était ce pas lui qui avait mal agit dans cette histoire ?

"J...Je vous pris de m'excusez si j'ai interrompus quelque chose...roi Ban." fit Ginji en baissant la tête.

Ban s'étouffa à moitié dans son thé, est ce que Ginji avait vu ou entendu quelque chose ? Non il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre. Le brun fronça les sourcils, peut sûr des mots les plus approprié, son ton fut plus sec que ce qu'il avait souhaité.

"Il n'y a rien entre Akabane et moi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

C'était la ce que Ban aimait se dire, une fois qu'il eu céder au avances de son chevalier par une nuit qu'il maudira toujours, il n'y eu plus de retour possible, Ban était tombé sous l'emprise du grand brun et ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir dans ses bras...mais il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus...il devait a tout prit mettre un terme a tout ça.

"Ban ? Pourrai je vous posé une autre question ?" peut à peut la nervosité du blond s'effaçait

Le jeune roi manqua un sursaut quant il sentit les yeux chaleureux de Ginji sur lui, il hocha la tête pour montré qu'il écoutait tout en sirotant une autre gorgé de son thé, appréciant de plus en plus l'habitude qu'avait Ginji de le faire sortir de ses pensées moroses.

"Tu ne me vouvoyait pas tout à l'heure ? Tu peux cesser avec les formalités tu sais." Ginji ne sembla pas l'écouté, perdu dans sa réflexion.

"P-Pourquoi ?"

Ban haussa les épaules, pourquoi en effet, il avait juste eu envi de taquiné le blond...au début, mais il y avait réfléchit et il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir.

"Ce serait plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu faisait avec un convoi d'esclaves." posa Ban.

"Ce ne serait pas arrivé si cet odieux commerce était interdit !" Ginji se figea après s'être soudainement levé de sa chaise, étonné lui même par cet explosion de colère.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois la pour me dire comment gouverné mon royaume..." le calme que Ban ressentait en la présence de Ginji ne suffit pas pour contenir son énervement cette fois.

Ginji se rassit ses yeux se firent froids et son visage se figea dans une expression neutre. "Toute mes excuses." le blond croisa les bras sur son torse. Il avait agis impulsivement en démasquant le jeu de Ban, maintenant il ne savait plus comment agir. Une parti de lui appréciait de prendre soin du brun et voulait continuer à joué l'autre serviteur et une autre, celle qu'il écoutait le moins d'ordinaire, lui donnait envi de faire valoir d'avantage son statu.

Ban se renfrogna en remarquant un étrange éclat doré dans les yeux qui l'avait hanté depuis qu'il les avait rencontré pour la première fois, la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un le regardait sans aucune craintes où appréhension, ses profondeurs insondables tellement riches en émotions que dans se bref instant il n'avait put toute les discerner.

"J'ai voulu te protéger, je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas la par hasard. De plus tu as choisi toi même de dissimulé ta véritable identité." répondit finalement Ban, cherchant à retrouvé l'humeur de plutôt. "Je ne prend pas d'hommes en tant que serviteurs." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cette fois Ginji le regarda avec douceur, il comprit que cela n'avait pas été les seuls intentions de Ban, il n'avait partagé qu'une nuit dans ce château et il lisait déjà en lui comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment envi de parler de ces raisons..." le cœur de Ginji se serra alors que le mot trahison retenti dans son esprit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Sur le coup je me suis dit que tu t'était enfui pour me revoir parce que je te manquait trop." flirta Ban, testant les limites du blond.

Ginji se contenta de le fixé la bouche entrouverte, il n'en revenait pas de l'effronterie dont venait de faire preuve le jeune roi. Devant cette attitude statique, Ban échoua à se retenir de ricaner. Le jeune blondinet répondit en gonflant ses joues en une moue indigné et cette fois le roi ri franchement.

Ban riait à pleins poumons, comment avait il put oublier cette sensation ? Cette douleur dans ses abdominaux, ces larmes de joie qui perlait a ses yeux, Ginji était si adorable. Un sentiment égoïste fleuri dans son cœur et le martela, il lui disait que Ginji était à lui et qu'il ne laisserait rien au monde lui enlevé le blond. Il refusait de perdre une personne qui chamboulait tout en lui sans même à avoir à levé le petit doigt. Le roi Ban n'était pas homme à comprendre la réponse "Non", ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait.

Ginji outré et légèrement en colère face à la moquerie de son pair se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui était réservé, la tête haute et respirant la noblesse pour contré l'humiliation.

"Attend !" lança Ban se calmant instantanément mais ne perdant pas son sourire. "Je prendrais bien encore un peut de thé." fit il en levant sa tasse vide.

Grognant, Ginji s'exécuta tout de même.

"Alors tu veux vraiment que je soit ton serviteur." affirma le blond en prenant en main la théière ouvragé qui contenait le liquide demandé.

Ban reposa sa tasse sur la table, regardant les mains de Ginji alors qu'elles versaient doucement la boisson.

"Comme tu ne semblait pas y voir d'objection...et puis, je n'ait personne d'autre pour le moment."

"Je veux bien continuer en signe de gratitude, si il te faut cela pour m'assurer que je puisse rester ici quelque temps."

Cette réponse semblait plaire à Ban qui esquissa un étrange sourire, qui disparu aussitôt lorsque Ginji reposa le récipient. Le brun lui saisi violemment le poignet, tirant son bras vers le haut.

"Ban...tu me fais mal." grinça Ginji, choqué.

Sans rien ajouté de plus, le roi remonta la manche de l'ex empereur, découvrant son avant bras, ainsi qu'une large marque de griffure, du sang séché encore visible à quelques endroits de la blessure.

"Qui t'a fait ça ?" gronda Ban.

Ginji tenta de dégagé mais la prise était trop forte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'épreuve de la force du brun.

"Ce n'est rien, lâche moi s'il te plait."

Bien que sachant cela inutile Ginji continua de lutté pour libéré son bras des yeux accusateurs. Très vite un crépitement se fit entendre et Ban ressenti un picotement dans la main qui serrait le bras de Ginji, comme la nuit dernière mais cette fois Ban savait ce qui allait se produire. Lorsqu'il lâcha le blond, celui ci tomba à genoux son corps secoué de tremblements. Ban s'agenouilla en face de lui et prit son menton dans sa main, ignorant l'énergie brulante qui commençait déjà à parcourir le corps de Ginji.

"Calme toi Ginji, je ne te veux aucun mal."

Ban détestait maintenant réellement la teinte doré qu'avait prit les yeux du blond, il était plus vif et plus acérer mais ils étaient froid et manquait de cette vie qui avait atteint le brun en si peut de temps. Il prit les devant et serra Ginji contre lui, calmant ses sanglots en frottant son dos, l'électricité avait disparu mais la peine et la douleur de Ginji demeurait.

"Je...je ne peux pas le contrôler, si je ne fait rien...il..."

"Calme toi, explique moi sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider." l'interrompit Ban, curieux mais ne souhaitant pas effrayé le blond.

Ginji le repoussa subitement, "Non ! Je ne peux pas,..." le regarde de Ban figea le blond. Il savait qu'il en avait déjà trop dit, mais ce regard, a la fois envoutant et chaleureux. Ginji se remémora les caresse affectueuse dans son dos et une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui; bien différente de celle qu'il ressentait quant son énergie devenait trop forte pour être contenu.

"Personne n'a donc porté la main sur toi ?"

Ginji se contenta de secoué la tête négativement, il tressailli quant Ban lui prit délicatement la main.

"Alors tu me raconteras quant tu seras prêt."

Ban ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond s'épuisait autant à le repoussé, son jeux ne l'amusa plus quant il eu l'impression que même à ses côtés, un plus grand danger guettait celui qui faisait naitre en lui une sensation nouvelle qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir disparaitre. Une nouvelle tactique pour l'approcher s'imposait et Ban ne put plus caché que tout son être criait de protéger et prendre soin de Ginji.

Ginji esquissa un sourire attristé, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de décharger sa force destructrice...et il se refusait de faire ça la où il risquait de blesser quelqu'un et Ban en particulier.

"Je suis la cause des orages que craigne tellement les habitants de ma cité. Jour après jour cette force grandit en moi et m'affecte jusqu'à ce que je la libère détruisant tout aux alentours. Voila ma malédiction." avoua il en entrelaçant les doigts de Ban avec les siens, signifiant l'acceptation du brun dans son espace personnel.

"Alors nous sommes encore plus semblable que ce que je pensait." soupira Ban. Il porta la main de Ginji face à ses yeux bleus dont la pupille se fendit légèrement à la lumière du soleil.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en mesure d'expliqué ni même de comprendre ce qui se produisait entre eux, tout simplement parce que les mots en eux même n'étaient plus nécessaire et que l'esprit de Ginji comme celui de Ban n'était empli que de la vision de la personne qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Jamais Ban n'avait été si prompt à touché une personne, jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel désire de le faire, alors que Ginji, qui avait l'habitude d'être proche des gens à qui il tenait, savait les gardé à une certaine distance. Avec Ban, plus rien n'avait d'importance, et c'était cela dont il avait le plus besoin.

Mais le charme devait bien se rompre à un moment où à un autre, à l'instant où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Ginji détourna son visage, cachant son rougissement naissant de sa main libre.

"Non, il ne faut pas." marmonna-t-il alors que ses jambes le conduisirent le plus loin possible.

S'étant rapidement remis du choc, Ban n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de ce mettre à ça poursuite, Ginji pouvait l'entendre, ses appels retentissant dans les larges couloirs vides. Seulement, le picotement dans ses yeux et la douleur dans son estomac poussait le blond a continué, il devait quitter ce château, il devait s'éloigner de Ban...il ne pouvait pas l'impliqué plus que ça. Ginji savait qu'un jour il devrait rentrer chez lui, qu'il ne verrait plus le brun, il devait empêcher cela. C'était mieux pour eux deux, Ban l'oublierait plus vite.

La porte du hall était grand ouverte devant lui, aucuns gardes ne pourrait l'arrêter dans l'état à il se trouvait, ses pouvoir révélant chez lui une vélocité dont il s'ignorait capable. Ginji se souvenait de l'emplacement des écuries, il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouvé un cheval...Ban était trop loin derrière lui pour le rattrapé à temps. Ses oreilles captèrent juste un dernier appel avant qu'ils ne franchissent les portes des appartements royaux.

"Arrête ! Le collier va..."

Et Ginji tomba à genoux sur les marches, le souffle coupé net, il porta ses mains à son coup la à le collier qui montrait à tous qu'il était désormais la propriété du jeune roi Ban. Il essayait désespérément de le défaire alors que celui si rétrécissait coupant son arrivée d'air suffisamment pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

Ban le tira en arrière, le ramenant derrière les portes. Ginji, à genoux devant lui, toussa et haleta retrouvant son souffle.

"Tu ne peut pas quitter cet endroit tant que je ne l'ait pas décidé." fit le brun.

Ban avait retrouvé cette attitude froide, c'était comme si il se sentait trahis par la tentative de fuite du blond et qu'il avait oublié ce qui l'avait conduit à agir ainsi.

Ginji ne le regarda pas, frottant son coup douloureux, il se retenait de dire se qu'il pensait de cette méthode. Grondant, il se releva et ignora complètement Ban qui le suivait alors qu'il regagnait la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Quant Ginji s'enferma, des paroles vicieuses en direction de Ban s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment réfléchit.

"Tu le paiera."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Makubex soupira face à son miroir. Une fois de plus sa question resta sans réponses. Il avait beau crier, juré après ceux qui l'avaient poussé à commettre son acte abject, rien n'y faisait. Cela n'apaisait pas sa peine et n'apportait encore moins de solutions.

On frappa vigoureusement à la porte de sa chambre. Makubex souffla doucement d'entrée en s'asseyant sur son lit.

"J'ai entendu que tu souhaitait de mêler à l'équipe de recherche." demanda Masaki, le visage orné d'un sourire compréhensif.

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je tourne en rond ici."

Le grand blond s'approcha du lit avant de se décider à s'y assoir. Le plus jeune des princes du Mugenjô ne cherchait même plus à caché ses signes de nervosité ses derniers temps. Tous savaient combien Ginji comptait pour lui et combien il se sentait responsable de son enlèvement...

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Tu ne sait pas, tu n'y était pas."

Masaki ne se formalisa pas de la réponse brutale de Makubex, ils tous à cran, vulnérables aux attaques ennemis l'empire risquait a tout moment de s'effondrer. Tous les princes s'étaient vu jeter en face le fait qu'ils étaient complètement dépendants de Ginji.

"Kazuki a besoin de ton aide, il est à bout de nerfs, il ne tiendra pas longtemps." tenta Masaki pour dissuadé l'enfant à s'engager dans une mission périlleuse.

"Shido, Teshimine et toi sont amplement suffisant pour le soutien politique, pour le soutien moral Jubei ne le quitte pas, ai-je tort ?" l'enfant aux cheveux d'argent s'étendit sur son lit, fixant le plafond immaculé. Son observatoire lui manquait, il avait du mal à s'endormir sans le bruit des vagues et les douces attentions de Sakura. Juste qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à la regardé en face.

Il s'était lui même fourvoyé, sous estimant sa capacité à faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Et voila dans quel état était tombé le prince le plus malin et calculé...complètement rongé par la culpabilité.

"En fait...j'étais venu t'informer que si tu tenait vraiment à partir...je t'accompagnerait." le grand blond retourna ses yeux cristallins vers l'adolescent.

Surprit par la nouvelle, Makubex se redressa en position assise. "Mais tu es à peine remis !"

Masaki se contenta de hausser ses larges épaules avant de répondre. "Et toi tu n'est qu'un enfant."

Makubex fit une moue boudeuse, poussant un rire hors de la gorge du plus vieux quant il ne fit que donner raison à son affirmation. "Le conseil approuvera ton départ si je t'accompagne."

N'écoutant que ses sentiments, Makubex enlaça son ami, relâchant son stress d'un coup, cela lui fit étrange quant il remarqua qu'il avait oublié comment pleuré. "Merci. " souffla il alors que le plus grand serrait des bras rassurants dans son dos.

Une des mains de Masaki trouva ses cheveux et appuya sur sa tête pour l'enfouir plus profondément. "Nous le retrouverons avant les Babylone, je te le promets."

Les doigts tremblants de Makubex s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse tunique de Masaki, le jeune serra les dents. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espéré c'était que Ginji le pardonne.

TBC


End file.
